Nuit d'étoiles
by Dagron
Summary: Crossover Magic Kaito Detective Conan. Loongs chapitres. Kid a, semble t il, décidé d'entreprendre un vol au risques ignorés, pendant que Conan, manque de chance, se trouve affublé d'une nouvelle condition assez embarrassante. Chapitre 5. Fantômes.
1. étoile premier

Etoile Première: _Crépuscule_.

* * *

Il faisait noir.  
Il faisait froid.  
Le seul son qui nous parvenait était un bruit de pas.  
Cependant, on constata que l'obscurité opaque cédait doucement place à un sombre escalier de pierre en tire-bouchon.

C'était grâce à cette flammèche qui dansait dans la pénombre.  
Illuminée par sa douce lumière bleu, une adolescente grimpait une à une les marches de pierre devant elle. Le bout de ses doigts éraflant le mur, elle ne semblait prêter aucune attention à l'étrangeté de la lumière qui la guidait.  
Et pourquoi le ferait-elle?  
Pour Koizumi Akako, une petite flamme flottant dans l'air était un évènement tout à fait banal.  
Elle sourit en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle voyait enfin la dernière marche apparaître.

Elle s'y arrêta. Levant sa main dans la direction de la flamme, elle lui souffla un petit merci.  
La flamme s'élargit un instant avant de tournoyer sur elle-même et de disparaître, ayant accompli sa tache.  
Fermant les yeux dans le noir, la jeune sorcière murmura quelques paroles énigmatiques. Un grincement sinistre se fit entendre, et le pan de mur devant elle laissa place à la nuit étoilée.

D'un pas élégant, elle s'y avança, laissant le mur de pierre se refermer et disparaître derrière elle.  
Elle se trouvait en haut d'une des quatre tours du château familial; sous ses yeux se trouvait leur domaine.  
Mais elle ne regarda pas la forêt, ni même les lumières de la ville que l'on apercevait à quelque distance.  
Elle tourna ses yeux vers la voûte céleste.  
Un petit piaillement se fit entendre, attirant son attention, suivi d'un bruissement d'ailes. Akako attrapa dans ses mains une petite forme noire. Elle la ramena au niveau de son regard pour l'identifier de plus près.

"Oh, c'est toi, Jiri?" Pour toute réponse, la petite chauve-souris se contenta de lui mordiller le doigt.  
Elle en rit.  
"Oui, je sais," dit-elle. "Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir."  
Elle s'assit sur le muret tout en lui caressant le dos.  
"Igor est bien gentil, mais je ne peux éternellement me contenter de la cave pour mes prédictions," fit-elle avec un nouveau sourire.  
Entendant Jiri ronronner sous ses caresses, Akako se retourna vers les astres.  
"Voyons ce que les astres veulent bien me dire ce soir…"

La beauté aux cheveux noirs-rouges a vite fait de reconnaître les principales constellations de l'hiver.  
Au Nord elle vit les deux ours, accompagnés du Dragon.  
À l'Est se trouvaient le lion, et le Cancer.  
Sur sa droite, vers l'Est, scintillaient doucement les constellations de Pégase, des poissons et de la baleine.  
Capella, l'étoile majeure du cocher, brillait directement au-dessus de sa tête.  
Cependant, c'est la constellation du grand chien, au sud, qui retenait le plus son attention.

"Sirius brille bien fort ce soir..." se dit-elle, fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

Et il n'y avait pas que l'étoile majeure du grand canidé qui semblait briller avec force.  
La planète Saturne semblait sanguine tellement sa lumière est forte, et la galaxie d'Andromède aussi semblait vouloir faire passer un message.  
Le chien noir de la mort, le père puissant dévoreur d'enfant, et Andromède, la sacrifiée… De bien inquiétants présages.

Puis elle remarqua une comète, traînant derrière elle sa poussière d'étoile.  
Elle l'identifie aisément, mais comme pour l'authentifier, une lueur orangée attira son attention, sur sa gauche.  
Elle venait du haut de la quatrième tour, la seule à avoir un toit.  
Akako savait très bien ce qui causait cette lueur.  
C'était l'objet maudit dont sa famille avait la garde. La chose à laquelle elle devait son nom.  
Le visage sévère, elle retourna son regard vers le ciel. Elle le contempla longuement, même après que Jiri se soit envolé pour chasser des papillons de nuit.

Finalement, c'est au lever de la lune qu'elle baissa de nouveaux ses yeux.  
Resserrant son fin manteau contre elle, elle se tourna vers où la porte était apparue pour la laisser sortir tout à l'heure.

"Décidément, même les cieux se mettent à prédire ta mort prochaine, Kid..." Souffla-t-elle au vent.

Et puis elle prononça de nouveau une formule mystérieuse, pour disparaître dans le sombre escalier de pierre d'avant.

* * *

À l'instant même où Akako s'était retirée dans son château, une ombre se profila sur le mur d'un manoir à quelques kilomètres de là.

L'inconnu, à qui cette ombre appartenait, caressa la tête d'un gros chien de garde entrain de ronfler.  
Un petit rire fluet se fit entendre, tandis qu'il s'éloignait du molosse.  
Il s'arrêta devant un rectangle plus sombre du mur. C'était une porte.  
On entendit quelques cliquetis, un clac, et la porte s'entrouvrit.

"Fais de beaux rêves mon gros!" annonça la voix de l'étranger, avant de s'infiltrer dans le manoir.  
Pour toute réponse, l'animal se contenta de renâcler bruyamment dans son sommeil.

Une fois à l'intérieur cependant, l'attitude sans soucis de notre intrus s'envola, pour laisser place à un pas feutré et des mouvements à la fois discrets et alertes. La diode lumineuse d'une caméra de sécurité nous en disait long sur la cause de ces précautions soudaines. Il attendit au coin d'un couloir que l'appareil tourne son œil de verre ailleurs, avant de s'élancer, tel un chat, vers la prochaine poche d'ombre.

Il passa plusieurs portes ainsi, dont une sur laquelle était accroché un miroir agrémenté de bijoux et autres étincelles.  
C'était la chambre du maître des lieux, que l'on entendait d'ailleurs ronfler lourdement, même à travers le bois massif de la porte. On aperçoit l'esquisse d'un sourire moqueur l'espace d'un instant dans le miroir, puis l'inconnu avance de nouveau.  
Il grimpa un escalier tapissé, et emprunta un nouveau corridor.

Soudain, il s'immobilisa.

Caché dans l'ombre d'un rideau, il retint sa respiration en voyant une porte s'ouvrir. Un homme en sortit, d'un pas endormi.  
Heureusement pour notre intrus, l'homme, ayant laissé une lampe allumée dans sa chambre, ne jugeait pas utile d'allumer la lumière du couloir déjà partiellement éclairé par les fenêtres. Le dormeur passa à coté de lui sans même le remarquer. Visiblement, il se rendait aux toilettes.

Une fois le danger passé, l'intrus accéléra le pas pour atteindre le prochain escalier.

Arrivé au deuxième étage, il compta dix pas, s'arrêta, et sortit de sa poche une petite clé et une mini lampe-torche. Serrant ce dernier entre ses dents, il s'en servit pour éclairer un tableau. C'était le portrait d'un vieil homme, rendu bien superficiel par le cadre imposant dont il était entouré. L'inconnu, dont on apercevait maintenant les traits jeunes et les yeux étincelants de malice, inspecta ce cadre, y trouva une encoche, et y inséra sa clé.

"Abracadabra..." murmura-t-il, en voyant le pan de mur où se trouvait le portrait s'ouvrir vers lui.  
Il éteignit sa lampe, et la remit en poche avant de refermer la porte secrète derrière lui.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans une salle illuminée par des veilleuses de nuit.  
Pratiquement chaque pan de mur était couvert d'étagères. Chaque étagère contenait des petites boites aux hauts transparents, semblables à celles se trouvant sur les diverses tables jonchant la salle.  
C'est d'ailleurs vers l'une d'elles que s'avança le jeune homme, celle à coté du petit escalier menant à la bibliothèque.  
Cette table présentait sous ses yeux une collection de pierres précieuses, reflétant la lueur des veilleuses. La pierre principale semblait être la grosse octogonale au centre de la table, à coté de laquelle se trouvait son nom, Devil's Heart, sur une étiquette que l'on peinait à déchiffrer.

"Dire qu'il me suffirait d'entrer le bon code pour t'emporter avec moi..." dit-il nonchalamment, tout en tapotant, d'un doigt gantée d'un bleu nuit, l'écran au dessus du pavé numérique servant de verrou.  
"Mais ce serait grossier de ma part de t'emmener dans l'anonymat sans t'offrir de spectacle," ajouta-t-il, souriant d'un air gourmand.

"Allez, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai une fête à préparer moi!" L'intrus se retourna pour enlever la banane attachée à sa taille, et en placer le contenu à divers coins stratégiques de la salle.

Une fois sa tache finie, il se releva, satisfait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Sortant de nulle part une carte de visite blanche, il se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à la petite bibliothèque.

Et s'arrêta.

Un mince filet de lumière, jusqu'alors caché par la mezzanine, était visible sous la porte. Pourtant, il ne devrait y avoir personne non? Les seuls à pouvoir y entrer sont le maître des lieux et l'endormi qu'il avait croisé avant.  
L'un des deux a du oublier d'y éteindre la lumière. Oui, c'était sûrement cela...

Retenant son souffle, il ouvrit silencieusement la porte, et y inséra sa tête. Il ne vit personne. Soulagé, mais toujours à cran, il entra.  
Il s'avança vers le bureau entre les rayons d'étagères. Ignorant les ouvrages précieux qui l'entouraient, il ouvrit un cahier posé sur le bureau. C'était le journal de bord du propriétaire. D'un geste fluide, il y plaça sa carte de manière bien visible. Il vérifia l'énigme qu'il y avait écrit, puis hocha la tête de manière satisfaite. La signature immanquable de Kid l'insaisissable y était bien évidente, sa caricature l'air bien moqueuse. Il souriait de toutes ses dents en refermant le cahier. Monsieur Izumo allait avoir une bien belle surprise à sa prochaine inspection.

"Schbam!"

Il sursauta. C'était le bruit d'un livre qui tombe ça!

Rabaissant sa casquette noire sur son visage, il contourna une étagère pour voir l'origine du bruit. Une main gantée de blanc ramassait le livre tombé. Une cape et un chapeau haut de forme recouvraient les formes du coupable.

Hébétée, Kid recula, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'autre n'était pas en reste, et, le voyant prendre quelque chose des profondeurs de sa cape, notre Kid en anonymat décida de courir à toutes jambes vers la sortie.

* * *

_Mais il n'y arriva pas..._

À peine eut-il tourné le dos au masque souriant de son adversaire que celui ci lui tomba dessus, le plaquant fermement au sol. Le jeune homme regarda alors, terrifié, le barillet noir qui se trouvait pointé sur lui.

Le sourire figé du baron ricanant, il vit le diable tirer sur la gâchette. Et puis, le noir complet.

Son assassin laissa sa dépouille inerte, pour ramasser son trophée, et disparaître dans la nuit glacée.  
Ils se reverraient bien en enfer après tout...

* * *

"Waaah!"

Voyant son livre se faire enlever de ses mains, Kaito Kuroba regarda d'un air agacé le coupable.

"Le Baron de la Nuit, le rendez-vous en enfer." Le métisse aux yeux ambrés lui jetta un regard amusé, le livre dont il venait de traduire le titre tenu en hauteur pour empêcher l'apprenti magicien, plus petit, de l'atteindre.  
Dans la salle de classe, plus bruyante que d'habitude, les élèves profitaient de leur pause déjeuner.

"Tu lis ça toi? J'aurai pensé que tu préfèrerais un simple Maurice Leblanc à un Yusaku Kudo tordu."

Ignorant la pique de Hakuba, le fanatique d'A.C.Doyle, Kaito claqua des doigts et récupéra son roman dans un petit nuage de fumée. Le détective lycéen regarda, peu impressionné, sa main vide.

"Je te l'aurai rendu de toute manière, moi..." maugréa-t-il.

"Hé, Kuroba! C'est le dernier sorti, c'est bien ça?" Kaito sourit à Yamaha, un camarade féru de lecture.

"Ouip. Venu direct des États-Unis. C'est Akuma qui me l'a donné, hier. Tu veux que je te le prêtes?"

« Ah, non merci. L'anglais et moi ça fait deux… » se défila son camarade de classe. « J'attendrai la version traduite. »

« C'est toi qui voit. » sifflota Kaito, en retrouvant sa page et en y insérant un marque page.  
« Et toi Hakuba? »

« Hmm? » fit l'interpellé, adossé à la table de Kaito.

« Vu que tu es bilingue, ça te dirait de tenter un 'Night Baron?' Je t'assures que Kudo, aussi tordu soit-il, n'a rien à envier à Leblanc ou à Doyle. »

Ne sachant que dire, Hakuba Saguru le regarda, muet, un court instant, avant de sourire.  
« Pourquoi pas, si 'Kid' ne me prive pas trop de sommeil dans les semaines à venir, je penses trouver le temps de le lire. Le baron ne doit pas être si différent de ce voleur à paillettes. »

« Hahaha… » Toujours aussi aimable.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille s'adossa sur son coude, tandis que l'adolescent à moitié britannique allait voir ce que Fumiyo, l'une des nombreuses fannes du 'blondinet', lui voulait.

Kid l'insaisissable n'avait rien à voir avec le Baron de la nuit.  
Comment comparer un magicien à un assassin? Le blanc et le noir?  
Kaito, depuis qu'il avait repris le nom du voleur fantomatique de son défunt père, le savait très bien.  
Et surtout, il y avait une différence de poids: Kid avait beau être un illusionniste, il était tout sauf une fiction.

N'ayant plus la tête à lire, Kaito rangea le roman et se mit à jongler, l'air pensif, avec des bouts de gommes.

Il se doutait bien que Hakuba allait faire une tête ce soir en apprenant qu'une nouvelle missive du Kid avait été reçue.  
Aoko allait probablement encore être énervée le lendemain, mais ça, il n'y pouvait rien, à part la laisser se défouler sur lui avec son balai.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de la jeune Nakamori.  
Elle discutait joyeusement avec Keiko, comme à son habitude, en attendant la fin de la pause de midi.  
Il sourit avec un petit air triste, en pensant que c'était toujours à cause de lui que son amie d'enfance fronçait les sourcils.  
Il savait très bien qu'Aoko n'aimait pas voir son père se faire ridiculiser par le Kid.  
Tout d'un coup, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas rattrapé un morceau de gomme. Intrigué, il leva la tête pour voir Koizumi Akako se pencher au dessus de lui, le morceau de gomme à la main.

« Kid a encore envoyé une notice, hein? » fit-elle, ses yeux bruns-rouges dirigés droit dans ses yeux bleus.

« Ah… » fit-il, surpris…  
« Comment veux-tu que je le saches? Ce n'est pas apparu dans le journal de ce matin en tout cas! »  
Il rattrapa, l'air suspicieux, le bout de gomme qu'elle eut l'obligeance de relâcher.

« Ce n'était pas une question. » Répondit-elle.

(Et revoilà! Elle va encore me donner un avertissement à la noix…) pensa-t-il.

Cependant, il n'en était rien. Koizumi se détourna de lui, ses longs cheveux noirs ondulant pour la suivre.

Étrange.

Kaito l'observa pendant qu'elle retournait s'asseoir à sa place.  
Elle avait l'air bien déprimée.  
Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était ainsi.  
Sa clique de garçons en avaient fait la remarque, non sans oublier d'ajouter à quel point ça la rendait mystérieuse…  
(Sornettes,) avait pensé Kaito. Mais il s'avouait que c'était bien intriguant.  
Encore une enquête qui s'imposait.

Il soupira.  
D'abord le type bizarre dans la bibliothèque du manoir de la veille, maintenant Koizumi.  
Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Kudo allait participer à l'enquête aussi.  
Il allait devoir faire extrêmement attention cette fois-ci. Chii étant en voyage, il n'y avait personne pour lui assurer les arrières en cas de problème.  
Il sourit.  
Plus le défi lui semblait difficile, plus il se sentait impatient.  
Vivement le soir K!

* * *

Kudo, quant à lui, avait passé une journée relativement passable.  
Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il n'avait eu d'affaire à se mettre sous la dent, et il mourait d'envie de voir un peu d'action égayer sa vie.  
Cependant, ce ne fut ni à un meurtre, ni à une chasse au trésor qu'il eut droit, mais à une demande d'appel de sa mère.  
Autant dire que Conan Edogawa sautait de joie.  
Ayant remercié Haibara de lui avoir passé le message, il se trouvait maintenant chez le professeur, assit devant le journal, à écouter Yukiko Kudo parler abondamment dans le combiné.  
Il se contentait de lire un article, tout en participant de temps en temps à la conversation.

« Dis, tu m'écoutes Shinichi? Franchement, ton père m'exaspère des fois… »  
« Oui, maman, je t'écoute. Mais est-ce que tu crois vraiment que papa n'a que ça à faire? »

C'était toujours la même chose de toute façon.  
Quand sa mère l'appelait, c'était soit qu'elle avait eu vent d'une histoire dangereuse, soit qu'elle avait une idée 'brillante', soit qu'elle se sentait seule…  
Ce qui était le cas cette fois ci, puisque Yusaku, son père, s'était isolé dans un studio de Los Angeles pour réfléchir à son prochain roman, comme à son habitude.  
Conan se retint de soupirer, ce qui attirerait les foudres de Yukiko.  
Il n'avait rien contre écouter les lubies de sa mère, mais il devait avouer que cela ne le passionnait pas.  
C'était encore un aspect des femmes qu'il ne comprendrait probablement jamais.  
Finalement, Yukiko arrêta sa tirade pour parler de lui, signe qu'elle se sentait déjà mieux.  
L'adolescent rétréci lui répondit honnêtement, et ils s'échangèrent quelques phrases, ainsi que des impressions sur le dernier 'Night Baron' de son père.

« Bon, ben, prends bien soin de toi, Shinichi chéri! Appelles moi si jamais t'as envie… » Lui dit la voix joyeuse de sa mère.  
« Oui Maman, bonne journée! » répondit-il, avant de raccrocher.

Entre temps, le jour s'était déjà couché au Japon.  
Se grattant la tête, Conan décida d'aller voir ce que faisaient le professeur et Haibara avant de rentrer chez les Mouris.  
Remarquant des sons provenant du sous-sol, il descendit l'escalier qui y menait.  
Il y trouva le Professeur en chemise blanche à sa table de mécanique, comme à son habitude, et, pour changer, Haibara en blouse blanche aussi, travaillant sur quelques tubes à essais.

« Tiens? Tu ne fais plus de simulations sur ordinateur? » lui demanda-t-il.  
Sans détourner son attention de son travail, la jeune chimiste lui répondit.  
« Il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas vérifier par algorithmes, alors je le fait chimiquement. »

Puis elle s'éloigna pour verser un liquide dans une des poubelles chimiques du professeur, démontrant qu'elle n'avait pas le loisir d'en discuter plus.  
Conan ne put s'empêcher de comparer cette attitude froide avec la volubilité de sa mère dont il venait d'être la cible, et ne s'en offusqua pas.

À la place, il se tourna vers le professeur.  
« Au fait Professeur, encore merci de prendre les appels de mes parents pour moi. » lui dit-il, en montant sur une chaise à ses côtés.  
« Mais ce n'est vraiment rien, Shinichi. Puisque ça me fait plaisir. » Répliqua gaiement Agasa.  
Conan remarqua cependant Haibara rouler des yeux.  
À priori sa mère s'était encore une fois trompée dans le décalage horaire.  
Puis il s'aperçut de la nature de l'objet sur lequel travaillait le vieil homme.

« Hé, mais c'est votre ceinture à explosions! » S'exclama-t-il.  
« C'est une ceinture à propulsion! Pas à explosions! » S'énerva Agasa.  
« Peut-être, mais la dernière fois que vous avez travaillé dessus, vous avez fait un gros trou dans votre mur, je vous rappelle. » continua Conan.  
Il s'en rappelait très bien.  
C'était l'un des derniers réveils qu'il avait connu entant que lycéen.  
« Hein? » Fit Haibara, un nouveau tube à la main, commençant légèrement à s'inquiéter…  
« De toute façon, tu condamnes toujours mes inventions. Je t'assure que je parviendrai à perfectionner cette ceinture! » Continuait Agasa.  
« Professeur… » Haibara échoua de nouveau à attirer son attention.  
« Peut-être professeur, mais je ne vois toujours pas… » Conan hésita, ayant soudain aperçut une anomalie…  
« Euh, dites, c'est normal que votre fusée vire au violet là! »  
« Violet? Non, la fusée est rouge normalement… » Le professeur regarda, interdit son invention.  
La fusée virait bel et bien au violet, et maintenant au rose clair.  
S'empourprant, il leva les bras et hurla.  
« Tout le monde à terre! »  
« Professeur! »

Un éclair de lumière blanche, une détonation et une onde de choc plus tard, Haibara grogna en s'extirpant de sous le professeur Agasa.  
Tout le labo était sens dessus dessous, et une odeur désagréable d'ozone lui attaquait les narines.  
Cependant, elle avait ses priorités.  
N'ayant elle-même que quelques écorchures (et une petite bosse en formation derrière la tête), elle se tourna vers le professeur (à qui elle devait cette même bosse).

« Professeur! Professeur, est-ce que ça va! »  
L'homme aux cheveux bouclés retira lentement les mains d'au dessus de sa tête, et se releva, l'air à la fois contrarié et désolé.  
« Oui… Oui Aï, ça va! Et toi? » répondit-il.

Souriant de soulagement, elle se leva et se tourna pour localiser Kudo dans la salle enfumée.  
Derrière elle, Agasa fit de même et se dépêcha d'aller chercher un extincteur, un petit feu ayant prit naissance dans ce qu'il restait de sa table de travail.  
Un toussotement lui indiqua rapidement la localisation du jeune Edogawa, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux.  
Kudo se trouvait allongé en dessous du comptoir où elle avait mis ses concoctions, visiblement encore inconscient.  
Elle jura en s'apercevant qu'il était entrain d'avaler par malchance le contenu d'un de ses récipients renversés.  
D'un geste brusque, elle déplaça le bocal en question, avant de tirer d'urgence Conan hors de la flaque de produits chimiques.  
Il avait l'air bien sonné.  
Étant sur une chaise, il n'avait probablement pas eu l'occasion de se mettre à l'abris à temps.  
Il toussa encore un peu, ouvrit légèrement des yeux semi-vacants, avant de s'évanouir de nouveau.  
Remarquant qu'Agasa avait fini d'éteindre le feu, Haibara lui demanda de l'aider à porter Kudo dans la salle de bain, où ils pourraient plus aisément le débarrasser des produits chimiques avant que ces derniers ne brûlent son corps.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander, paniquée, quel produit il avait bien pu avaler, craignant qu'il puisse en subir des effets secondaires, voire, dans le pire des cas, en mourir.

Ce n'était pas de chance pour Conan, il ne pourrait pas lire l'énigme du kid ce soir.  
Il semblerait que Mouri l'endormi allait devoir se passer de lui pour un petit moment.

* * *

Hakuba aurait du s'en douter.  
Le Kid n'attendait jamais longtemps avant de tenter un nouveau vol.

Pour la peine, Hakuba Saguru avait sorti Watson, malgré les protestations du commissaire Nakamori.  
Cependant, ayant mis son costume de grand détective (chapeau à la Sherlock inclut), il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir en confiance.  
Au moins, le vol n'était pas prévu pour ce soir…  
Il avait le temps de se préparer.

La brigade spéciale Kid s'était déplacée dans son entièreté dans une section aisée du quartier de Haido.  
La rue où se trouvait la prochaine cible du voleur magicien était bordé de propriétés immenses, chacune contenant un manoir et un système de sécurité optimum.  
En entrant dans la propriété de Monsieur Izumo, Saguru repensa à ces grandes maisons victoriennes qu'il avait visité avec sa mère en Angleterre.  
Pourtant, ce qui retint le plus son attention, c'était le fait que la pendule à balance dans l'entrée n'était pas à l'heure.  
Il n'était pas impressionné.

Une fois que Nakamori eut donné ses consignes à ses hommes, le commissaire, son assistant et le détective lycéen entamèrent leur recherche du propriétaire des lieux.  
Il ne fut pas très difficile à trouver.

« ESPECE D'INCAPABLE! QUI T'AS DIT DE CONTACTER LA POLICE! »  
Izumo Makoto, 49 ans et collectionneur de pierres historiques, avait la voix qui porte.

« Mais monsieur, il est quand même arrivé à placer la notice dans votre bibliothèque privée! J'ai pensé que… »  
Yukimura Chiaki, 26 ans et géologue, était son apprenti et homme de confiance.

« Je ne te payes pas pour penser! »  
…Ou son homme de main tout du moins.

Le commissaire et Saguru regardèrent la dispute se dérouler encore cinq minutes, tandis que le commissaire adjoint s'efforçait, sans grande réussite, de faire remarquer leur présence à Monsieur Izumo.  
Saguru en profita pour observer le collectionneur.

C'était un homme assez corpulent, avec une moustache et un bouc de couleur cendrée.  
Ses cheveux, de la même couleur, commençaient déjà à se faire rare sur le haut de son crâne.  
Il serait aisé pour Kid de prendre son apparence, cependant Saguru doutait que Kid veuilles le faire, Izumo donnant l'impression de crier pour un oui ou un non.  
Aucun artiste ne voudrait abîmer ainsi ses cordes vocales.

Yukimura, par contre, avait l'air plus calme et posé.  
Il cachait ses yeux verts derrière de petites montures de lunettes.  
Ses cheveux bruns étaient abondants et attachés dans une petite queue de cheval sur sa nuque.  
Il serait tout aussi aisé pour le kid de prendre sa place.  
Mais d'après ce qu'il avait cerné de Kuroba Kaito, qu'il savait était le kid, même s'il devait encore le prouver, il n'éprouverait aucun plaisir à remplacer un personnage aussi terne et timide.

Finalement, Nakamori intervint et parvint à capturer l'attention du propriétaire, grâce à une remarque particulièrement cinglante.  
Pendant que les deux moustachus commençaient un nouveau concours d'engueulades, Saguru s'avança et prit Yukimura à part.

« Monsieur Yukimura? Pourrai-je vous poser quelques questions? » remarquant l'air peu impressionné du géologue, Saguru ajouta:  
« Je suis Hakuba Saguru, détective lycéen. »  
Les yeux de Yukimura s'illuminèrent.  
Visiblement, son nom lui donnait une impression plus positive que son accoutrement.  
« Le fils du collectionneur Hakuba! »  
Argh.  
Il avait fallu qu'il soit au courant de la collection de pierres de son père.  
N'ayant lui même que peu d'intérêt pour la géologie, contexte d'enquête mise à part, il s'empressa de changer de sujet pour parler d'Izumo, de sa collection en général, et, surtout, de la missive du Kid.

* * *

« Peste soit de ce garçon! On est en retard! »  
Enfilant sa veste et resserrant sa cravate, Mouri Kogoro tenta en même temps de ranger un tant soit peu son bureau et d'avoir l'air présentable.  
« Grouilles toi, Ran! Si tu veux vraiment venir évidemment…» Marmonna-t-il en prenant son portable.  
Ran, quant à elle, était encore au téléphone avec le professeur Agasa.  
Elle venait d'apprendre que Conan était encore inconscient après un accident chez lui.  
« Vous voulez dire que ça fait trois heures qu'il est inconscient! » S'exclama-t-elle, ignorant son père.  
Le détective se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas s'inquiéter d'où traînait le gamin.  
En tout cas, il perdait un temps précieux à cause des inquiétudes de Ran.  
Le gamin était retrouvé, vivant quoiqu'en santé médiocre, et entre de bonnes mains.  
Pas de quoi en faire une affaire…  
Maintenant en parlant d'affaire, il en avait une qui l'attendait!

Il se retourna pour regarder sa fille.  
Elle était en tenue pour sortir, mais ne semblait pas vouloir quitter le téléphone.  
Tant pis pour elle!  
Et surtout tant mieux pour lui s'il y avait de jolies filles, il devait y aller.  
Il claqua la porte en sortant retrouver le taxi en bas.

« Papa, attends! » Ran ne pouvait pas comprendre comment il pouvait penser à résoudre une affaire alors que Conan était dans un tel état.  
« Zut, tant pis! Professeur, ça vous dérange si je viens chez vous immédiatement? »  
« Ah, c'est à dire que… »  
Ran entendit le combiné du vieil homme changer de main.  
Elle espérait sincèrement que c'était Conan, réveillé, venu la rassurer.  
« Mademoiselle Ran. » Fit une jeune voix.  
C'était la petite Ai.  
« Ah, Ai… » Commença l'adolescente, cependant la jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le loisir de finir.  
« Edogawa va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Si jamais on a du nouveau, le professeur vous appellera sur votre portable. Monsieur Mouri a bien une enquête à mener ce soir? »  
« Ah, euh, oui. Mais comment le sais tu Ai? »  
« C'est au nouvelles. Je suis certaine qu'Edogawa adorerait que vous accompagnez votre père afin de tout lui raconter à votre retour… Je sais à quel point il adore les énigmes du Kid. »  
Ran hésitait.  
Ai disait vrai. Conan cherchait toujours à être impliqué dés qu'il s'agissait du Kid, passant parfois des nuits blanches derrière son dos, à essayer de déchiffrer les missives du magicien voleur.  
Elle imaginait aisément sa tête à la nouvelle qu'il avait loupé une chance pareille…  
Et son père qui n'avait pas de patience avec Conan pour ce genre de chose, peut-être qu'après tout…  
« D'accord Ai, mais à la place, peux-tu transférer un message à Conan de ma part? » Dit-elle.  
« Oui? »  
« -Tu as intérêt à être réveillé pour entendre tout ce que je vais te raconter à mon retour!- »  
« D'a… D'accord… » Répondit Ai, visiblement impressionnée par la force que Ran y avait mise.  
« À plus tard! » Et Ran raccrocha, mettant son manteau qu'elle avait à la main et courant après son père, avant que le taxi ne parte sans elle.  
Heureusement, son père avait décidé de lui laisser encore cinq minutes pour le rejoindre.  
Ran s'assit à l'arrière, ignorant les grognements du conducteur et ceux de son père, ses pensées toutes dévouées à un certain petit garçon à lunettes.

* * *

Chez le professeur, on déposait le combiné avec un air soucieux.  
« Alors? » demanda Agasa.  
« Nous avons réussi à gagner du temps auprès de Mouri, mais pas beaucoup. Quant à Kudo, son état va mieux, mais je reste inquiète… » répondit la jeune chimiste.  
Les deux se tournèrent vers le lit derrière eux.  
Dessus était allongé Kudo Shinichi, dans son corps d'enfant.  
Il avait un bandage au crâne et quelques rougeurs sur la peau, mais sa respiration était régulière et aisée.  
« Il devrait se réveiller bientôt, mais si ce n'est pas fait d'ici demain… »  
« Je l'emmènerai d'urgence à l'hôpital. » Termina le professeur.  
« Tu as réussi à déterminer quel produit il a avalé? »  
En réponse la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn secoua la tête.  
« J'ai réussi à en retrouver quelques composants, mais rien ne me dit que ce qu'il a avalé ne venait que d'un seul tube.  
L'anti-poison qu'on lui a donné semble ne pas avoir eu d'effet néfaste et il respire encore, donc je présume qu'il n'a rien avalé de mortel.  
J'en saurais plus en analysant le sang que je lui ai prélevé tout à l'heure, mais le mieux serait vraiment qu'il se réveille. »  
L'air morose, l'homme plus âgé s'assit.  
« On n'a donc plus qu'a attendre, je présume. »

* * *

'_Faust aurait été étonné  
Car de par sa rareté  
Il ne devait exister  
Cependant, le bandit pur  
Compte s'en emparer  
En traversant les murs  
Tel un fantôme ensorcelé  
La prochaine nuit endiablée._'

* * *

« Salutations sincères, Kid l'Insaisissable… »  
Saguru termina de lire la missive avec une expression des plus récalcitrantes.  
Enfer et damnation.  
Kid faisait dans la poésie lugubre cette fois-ci.  
Il n'y avait qu'a croiser les doigts qu'il ne ressorte pas son balai de sorcière…  
Quoique ça, c'était plutôt son complice de la dernière fois.  
Il était même allé jusqu'à imprimer la missive sur du papier vieillit…  
Les dents et le chapeau blancs de la caricature probablement rajoutés à l'encre blanche.  
Il en faisait un peu trop à son avis.

« Fais voir ça! »  
On lui arracha la notice des doigts. Le commissaire Nakamouri, ayant fini son échange avec monsieur Izumo, décida de reprendre les choses en main.  
Celui-ci, de son côté, fulminait visiblement.  
Les deux détectives dédiés au Kid étaient plongés dans leur réflexions.  
Yukimura Chiaki, lui, fit nerveusement les cent pas devant la porte principale du salon où ils se trouvaient.  
Soudain, il s'arrêta, entendant des voix venant du hall d'entrée.  
Quelques instants plus tard, l'un des domestiques ouvra la porte.  
« Monsieur Izumo, le détective Mouri et sa fille sont arrivés. »  
Et pour ce confirmer, on entendit la voix grave d'un homme s'exclamer:  
« WOAH! Quelle grande baraque! »  
« Chut. Moins fort papa! »  
Makoto Izumo sembla alors changer du tout au tout.  
Il plaqua un sourire béant sur son visage et s'avança prestement accueillir ce qui se révéla être le 'grand Détective' en personne.  
Nakamori et Mouri, s'apercevant l'un l'autre, se lancèrent des regards noirs, mais monsieur Izumo s'empressa de distraire Mouri en lui faisant un résumé complet de l'affaire.  
Le Commissaire et son adjudant étaient bouche bées devant la soudaine volubilité et amabilité d'Izumo.  
Mouri apprit en cinq minutes ce qu'il leur avait prit trois quart d'heures à extirper du propriétaire.  
Saguru, quant à lui, était distrait par la charmante présence de Mouri fille.  
Se rappelant l'avoir rencontrée au Manoir du Crépuscule, il lui sourit et entreprit de prendre de ses nouvelles en attendant que son père soit mis à jour.  
Il avait déjà déduit quel était la cible du Kid, ainsi que la date et l'heure.  
Il ne devait plus qu'inspecter les lieux en question pour être fixé, et pour cela, il se devait d'attendre ses aînés.  
« Kid est parvenu à laisser cette missive dans une pièce dont seuls vous et monsieur Yukimura avez l'accès? » demanda finalement Mouri Kogoro.  
Yukimura et Izumo hochèrent la tête.  
« Vous avez vérifiés les caméras de sécurité, je présume? »  
« J'ai déjà demandé ça, moi… » marmonna Nakamori.  
« Oui, cependant nous serions heureux d'avoir votre avis sur l'enregistrement, monsieur Mouri… » répondit, tout sourire, Makoto Izumo.  
Nakamori, lui, avait eu droit à un 'c'est pas vos oignons!'.  
Étrange.  
Hakuba délaissa Ran, qui, pour sa part, avait décidé de regarder la décoration de la pièce, et observa d'encore plus près le propriétaire.  
Pourquoi diantre était-il si hostile envers la police et si aimable avec Kogoro l'endormi?  
Si la différence avait été moins nette, il aurait peut-être relégué cela à une phobie des uniformes, mais là…  
Cela cache quelque chose.  
Finalement, ils se rendirent ensembles à la salle de vidéo surveillance.  
« Nous pensons que Kid s'est introduit dans le manoir aux alentours de minuit.  
Il a pénétré la maison jusqu'à la salle de contrôle et a éteint d'ici toutes les caméras entre cette salle et celle où la missive a été retrouvée.  
Il les a remises en route en repartant. On n'a donc aucun enregistrement du moment où il a laissé sa carte, ni de comment il est entré dans la salle privée de monsieur. »  
Le domestique qui parlait actionna quelques boutons.  
« Voici les deux seules vidéos où il est visible… »  
La première montrait une forme noire devant la grille de la propriété.  
On l'apercevait ensuite grimper à un arbre juste à coté et sauter le mur.  
L'heure affichée était minuit moins le quart.  
« Et voici le deuxième. »  
Minuit moins cinq.  
C'était dans le couloir menant à la salle de surveillance.  
Une forme noire sort rapidement du champs de la caméra, une longue cape voletant derrière lui.Saguru était interpellé, cependant ni Nakamori ni Mouri ne semblaient remarquer quoi que ce soit.  
« C'est tout? » dirent-ils ensemble.  
« Oui. » Répondit le domestique, sans flancher le moins du monde sous leurs regards noirs.  
Monsieur Izumo, quant à lui, se tourna avec obstination vers le Détective privé, et fit un geste vers la porte.  
« Bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer la salle en question. »  
Saguru Hakuba avait encore plus envie de voir cette fameuse salle.  
S'il ne se trompait pas, Kid n'était probablement pas le seul à avoir voulu y entrer hier soir.

* * *

_Fin de la Première Etoile._


	2. étoile second

Chapitre Deux: _Lever de Lune._

* * *

« Hnng… »  
Gorge sèche.  
Mal au crâne.  
Lumière trop brillante, et il n'avait même pas les yeux ouverts.  
Bourdonnement affreux dans ses oreilles, et il avait la peau qui le brûlait par endroits.  
Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas avoir bu d'alcool la veille…  
Conan Edogawa ouvrit les yeux.  
Sa vision était flou. Tout semble enfumée. Fumée…  
Ah, voilà! Il se souvenait maintenant.  
Foutu ceinture à explosions…  
Il se releva sur ses coudes en se massant les paupières.  
« Ai! Ai, regardes! Il s'est réveillé! » fit la voix d'Hiroshi Agasa.  
Sa jeune colocataire, grogna, ouvrit ses yeux et se releva de la table de chevet où elle s'était assoupie. Conan regarda le visage soulagé du professeur, ainsi que le regard inquiété que lui lançait Haibara.  
« Je présume que ça fait un moment que j'étais dans les vappes… » dit-il.  
Il remarqua par la fenêtre que la lune s'était levée.  
« Précisément huit heures et quarante deux minutes, Kudô… » Répondit la jeune fille, en pointant vers l'horloge.  
Il était deux heures du matin.  
« Tu t'es fait une jolie bosse au crâne, et en plus de ça, tu as avalé, par mégarde, certains des produits sur lesquels j'étais entrain de travailler… »

« Quoi! »

« Rassures toi… » dit-elle, avec un sourire narquois.  
« S'ils devaient te faire du mal, tu serais déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. T'en as de la chance… »

« Imbécile… » Il ne trouvait pas qu'il y avait de quoi sourire.

Après tout, quand un produit vous a fait rétrécir, on se doute bien qu'il y a d'autres possibilités que la mort.  
(Je n'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter finalement…) Le visage d'Haibara n'est pas impressionné.  
« Hein? Tu t'es inquiétée? »  
« Quoi? » Répond-elle, surprise.  
« Nan, rien… » fait Conan, en se grattant la tête.  
Il a dû mal entendre.  
« En tout cas, Ran va être soulagée. Elle se faisait un sang d'encre quand je l'ai appelée… »  
« Ah! »  
Zut, c'est vrai ça, Ran!  
Elle devait encore se torturer l'esprit avec ses inquiétudes, et encore à cause de lui.  
Shinichi devrait l'appeler dés la prochaine occasion, au moins pour s'assurer qu'elle puisse parler avec quelqu'un de ses soucis.  
« Tiens… »  
Surpris, il regarda le verre d'eau sous son nez.  
« Tu dois avoir la gorge déshydraté… » Dit la jeune fille, plus sur un ton de constat qu'autre chose.  
« Ah, oui. Merci Haibara. » Répondit-il, en prenant le verre.  
« Je vais me coucher professeur. A demain matin… » Et sur ce, la brunette se dirige vers le salon.  
« Bonne nuit Ai… »  
Conan la regarda partir.  
Vu qu'il était dans son lit et que le sous-sol ne devait pas être en état, elle allait probablement dormir sur le sofa…  
« Dites, professeur… » Dit Conan, après avoir bu quelques gorgées.  
« Oui Shinichi? » Le professeur était entrain de prendre sa chemise de nuit.  
« J'ai vraiment rien? »  
Une vague d'appréhension, d'inquiétude, et d'incertitude, mêlées à un sentiment d'inconfort.  
Conan ouvrit grand les yeux.  
« Vraiment rien. » Répondit le professeur.  
À vrai dire Ai et lui n'en étaient pas encore sûrs...  
Les analyses de sang montraient que le produit mélangé avait eu un effet sur les cellules de Conan, mais aux conséquences inconnus.  
Il semblait normal, c'était tout ce qui comptait.  
Dubitatif, Conan hocha la tête.  
« Bon bah, demain est un autre jour, n'est-ce pas Shinichi? Allez, je vais me changer. »  
« OK professeur… » Conan sortit de sous la couette et se leva.  
« Hé, mais où vas-tu? » Fit Agasa, surpris.  
« Toilettes… »  
« Ah, OK… »  
Plus tard, Conan Edogawa eut bien du mal à se rendormir…  
Et ce n'était pas qu'à cause des ronflements de son ancien voisin.  
« Franchement, ce n'était pas à ça que je pensais en demandant un peu plus d'action… » Murmura-t-il à la lune…

* * *

Mouri Kogoro fit les cent pas dans son bureau.  
Ran était au lycée, et, avec de la chance, le gamin ne devait rentrer qu'après dix-sept heures…  
Derrière lui, la télé affichait les nouvelles, mais il n'écoutait pas.

« Kid l'insaisissable a de nouveau prévu de voler un trésor!  
Nous savons de source sure que la brigade spéciale du commissaire Nakamori, dédié à la chasse au voleur fantomatique depuis déjà 20 ans, s'est rendue hier dans une rue aisée de la capitale, à Haido… »

Il n'écoutait pas, car il savait déjà tout ce qu'ils débitaient.

« On dit que le détective sensation, Mouri l'endormi, a aussi été convié à y mener l'enquête, afin de protéger la pierre précieuse dont il est question… »

Il s'assit, se prit la tête, et se repassa toutes les informations qu'il avait en tête.  
Après avoir chassé la police de son manoir, monsieur Izumo l'avait pris à part pour lui faire part de certaines données 'confidentielles'…

« Nous avons enfin pu obtenir une copie de la notice du Kid, qui lit comme suit… »

Kogoro grogna, éteignit la télé, et se mit la tête en arrière…

« Ce que je vais vous dire, détective Mouri, doit rester entre vous et moi… »  
Il se souvint avoir regardé à cet instant là, par un rideau entrouvert, le jeune présomptueux, Hakuba était-ce, prendre un faucon sur son bras.  
Le commissaire Nakamori faisait une dernière inspection de la propriété avec ses hommes.  
Quant à Ran, elle discutait avec le jeune Yukimura.  
« Bien entendu, monsieur Izumo. » avait-il répondu, se retournant pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
« Vous avez vu dans ma collection, cette pierre rouge n'est-ce pas? »  
« Évidemment. Le Débile's art ou quelque chose comme ça… » Izumo Makoto avait grimacé à sa prononciation, mais poursuivit tout sourires.  
« Oui, le 'Devil's Heart'… Je veux à tout prix que vous empêchiez Kid de s'en emparer! Je ne peux… »  
« … Mais qu'est-ce qui vous dit que c'est de cette pierre forcément qu'il s'agit? Certes, c'est un gros diamant- »  
« Rubis. » Interrompit le collectionneur.  
« …Un gros rubis, mais vous en avez plusieurs autres du même acabit non? »  
« L'énigme.  
Devil signifie le diable en anglais, et Heart le cœur.  
Faust est couramment associé au diable, et on dit que le diable est sans cœur alors…  
Et pour tout vous dire… »  
Le corpulent personnage se mit en avant pour chuchoter…  
« Pour tout vous dire, il y a des personnes prêt à tout pour s'en emparer.  
Nous avons déjà fait échouer plusieurs de leur tentatives.  
J'ai peur qu'ils aient fait appel au Kid en dernier recours pour s'en emparer. »

« Plusieurs tentatives! Mais pourquoi n'en avez vous rien dit à la police? »

« Chuuut! Moins fort! Même les murs ont des oreilles Mouri! »  
Méfiant, monsieur Izumo se retourna et vérifia son entourage.  
Ran et Yukimura étaient toujours plongés dans leur conversation à l'autre bout de la salle.  
Kogoro se sentait l'envie d'en éloigner sa fille, mais n'en fit rien.  
Si le jeune homme entreprenait quoi que ce soit, Ran avait son karaté…

« La raison pour laquelle je veux que cela reste absolument secret, c'est justement parce que la police ne peut vraiment rien faire.  
Le moins de monde mis au courant, le mieux on s'en portera.  
J'ai déjà essuyé plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat sur ma personne, pas besoin de gardes du corps maladroits pour me compliquer la vie! »

« Des attentats…! » Chuchota Kogoro, les sourcils noués.

« Qu'importe.  
L'important, c'est que ces gens ne doivent en aucun cas mettre la main sur cette pierre.  
Est-ce bien compris Mouri! »

Très très bien compris.

Kogoro en avait même fait des cauchemars cette-nuit là.  
De sombres individus, Ran, blessée, Eri en otage, le gamin binoclard, gisant mort à ses pieds…  
Et derrière, une pierre rouge sang, brillant tel une larme rouge coulant de l'œil du diable…  
Pour éviter cela, rien de plus simple.  
En finir le plus rapidement avec cette affaire.

Maintenant, il se gratta la tête, et prit un crayon et la feuille posés sur son bureau.  
Dessus, il y avait une copie manuscrite de l'énigme du Kid, ainsi que quelques notes.  
On savait quelle était la cible… Ne restait que la date, et la manière.  
Nuit endiablée…  
Hummm… On est en janvier, ça ne peut pas être Halloween!  
Traverser les murs?  
Aberrant!  
Bandit pur, mon œil, oui…  
Il gribouilla encore quelques idées, puis, voyant l'heure, interrompit ses recherches pour sortir une cannette de bière et regarder le dernier feuilleton où jouait sa star préférée, Yokô Okino…  
Il trouvera bien plus tard…

* * *

'_Faust aurait été étonné  
Car de par sa rareté  
Il ne devait exister…'  
_(Hummm…  
Il faudrait voir la collection de la victime pour savoir…  
Je verrai plus tard…)_  
'Cependant, le bandit pur  
Compte s'en emparer…'  
_(Pur… Blanc, c'est la couleur de la pureté…  
Mais ce n'est pas parce que le kid porte du blanc qu'il est pur… Tch…)_  
'En traversant les murs  
Tel un fantôme ensorcelé…'  
_( A travers les murs?  
Compte-il utiliser un projecteur? Hmmm…) _  
'La prochaine nuit endiablée._'  
( Halloween c'est en octobre donc ça ne peut être ça…  
Voyons le calendrier… )  
Une petite main, recouvert d'un petit bandage, fouilla dans les papiers sur la table…  
(Aha! Trouvé!)  
Des yeux bleus, cachés derrière une grande paire de lunettes, parcoururent la fiche du mois de janvier. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage du jeune garçon.  
( Kid, cette fois-ci, ton énigme est vraiment trop facile! )  
Sur la feuille de ses notes, Conan Edogawa griffonnait comme suit…  
« 13 Janvier, Vendredi, Pleine lune… Minuit. »  
( Vendredi 13, cela porte malheur disent certains, et la pleine lune est associée entre autres à de mauvais présages…  
Que cela coïncide avec l'énigme du kid, cela ne peut être coïncidence.  
Et on dit que les mauvais esprits sortent à minuit. )  
Conan se leva et s'étira.  
« Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver comment capturer ce mauvais esprit qu'est Kid! » Déclara-t-il.  
(Dire qu'on lui a demandé de se tenir tranquille aujourd'hui…)  
Interpellé, Conan se retourna.  
« Ah! Haibara! Les cours sont déjà finis? »  
Haibara s'arrêta nette à la porte d'entrée.  
Comment?  
Elle était certaine de ne pas avoir fait de bruit pourtant…  
Et avec la télé allumée derrière, que?  
« Comment j'ai su que t'étais là? Mais qu'est ce que tu crois? Je t'ai entendu parler. »  
( Je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche Kudô…)  
Conan la regarda bizarrement un instant, avant de prendre l'air de quelqu'un qui se rend compte qu'il n'avait pas tout compris.  
Elle n'avait vraiment pas ouvert la bouche…  
Mais pourtant, il l'avait bien entendu…  
Haibara déposa son cartable, enfila ses chaussons, et se mit la main au front.  
( Je crois qu'il faut que je parle avec Agasa… )  
« Kudô, où se trou-… »  
« Le professeur est dans le labo, entrain de réparer le plafond… » Il se retourna, l'air perturbé.  
Haibara fronça les sourcils, et détala vers l'escalier menant au sous-sol.  
« Professeur! … »  
Shinichi Kudô se rassit devant le téléviseur.  
Bien qu'il y avait de nouvelles hypothèses des journalistes de diffusés, il n'avait vraiment plus la tête à penser au Kid.  
Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, là, à l'instant?  
C'était comme s'il pouvait…  
Mais non, c'est impossible.  
Même si ça existait, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé à lui.  
Il n'y avait pas de raison que tout à coup…  
Tout à coup… Il deviennes télépathe…  
…non?

* * *

« Oh boule de cristal magique!  
Qui est la plus belle femme,  
Existant sur la terre entière? »  
L'orbe de verre se mit à briller, et d'une voix tonitruante, sortit la réponse appropriée.  
« Mademoiselle Akako, bien évidemment. »  
La jeune sorcière, dans son costume à serpents rouges, se mit à rire, sa vanité flattée. Cependant, les échos sur les murs de granite du sous-sol manquaient de leur ferveur habituelle.  
Igor, l'homme de main aux airs de démon atrophié, se tenait immobile, dans l'ombre en haut de l'escalier, l'air soucieux.  
« Dis moi, oh boule de cristal,  
Et qu'en est-il des hommes,  
Y'en a-t-il toujours un,  
Qui ne me donnerait pas son cœur? »  
La boule tremblait sous le regard noir que lui jetait la magicienne.  
Pourquoi fallait-il à chaque fois qu'elle lui pose la question alors qu'elle connaissait pertinemment la réponse?  
« Un seul et unique vous refuse toujours et encore.  
Kuroba Kaito ne vous offrira pas son cœur. »  
Et voilà, il l'aurait parié.  
Akako leva de manière menacente la boule de cristal au dessus du sol dur et froid du donjon.  
« Attendez! Mademoiselle!  
Kuroba ne sera pas éternellement  
un obstacle à votre domination!  
Regardez donc… »  
Récalcitrante, la sorcière reposa la boule sur son coussin.  
Celle-ci se met à émettre une lumière bleue, dans laquelle, si on en regardait le centre, on pouvait voir se défiler des images.  
Kid, avec sa cape blanche au vent.  
Une aiguille empoisonnée qui se plante dans une portion de chaire.  
Deux silhouettes sombres, qu'elle a apprit à associer à Hakuba et à l'autre détective ayant mis le Kid en échec.  
Un gant blanc, se tachant de rouge.  
Une lumière, puis une pierre rouge, et, en fin, un masque ricanant.  
« Merde… » La jeune sorcière serra les dents.  
« Mademoiselle…? » hasarda la boule.  
« Bonne nuit, boule de cristal. » Répondit-elle, sèchement, en la recouvrant de sa couverture de velours.  
« Igor! »  
« Oui, maîtresse Akako? » répondit la créature difforme.  
« Je veux que tu prépares ma canne pour demain soir, sans faute. »  
« Mais maîtresse, vous n'allez tout de même pas…? »  
« Sans Faute, Igor! »  
Et elle remonta les marches de l'escalier, faisant virevolter les voiles à ses hanches.  
Pourquoi est-ce que les prédictions disaient toujours la même chose?  
Pourquoi prédisaient-elles la mort ou capture du Kid?  
Et surtout, pourquoi, pourquoi cette satanée pierre rouge revenait toujours dans ses prédictions?  
Le cœur du diable est bien insondable ces jours ci…  
Tout comme celui de Kuroba.  
Peut-être était-ce temps de refaire une nouvelle tentative de conquête…  
… Ne serait-ce que pour lui sauver la vie…

* * *

Le lendemain, dans la cour de récréation du l'école primaire Teitan, Edogawa Conan, malgré les nombreux pansements qu'il portait encore, était tout sourires.  
C'était probablement l'une des mémorables fois où les trois détective boys le trouveraient à son plus joyeux, hors contexte d'enquêtes ou de foot.  
Devant lui se tenait une Haibara Aï, l'air sombre.  
« Allez, dis le moi… » Dit-il, implorant.  
« Non, Kudô, arrête ça tout de suite! »  
Le jeune garçon ne fit que se plier sous son regard noir et continua de lui demander…  
« Allez… Dis moi juste pourquoi tu m'as jamais parlé de cette adresse… »

« Mais c'est l'évidence même! »  
(Parce qu'ils te tueront!)

« Allons, allons… » Il recula d'un pas devant l'attitude exaspérée de la jeune fille.  
« Et si tu me parlais de cet 'incroyable personnage' à la place? Tu le connais n'est-ce pas? »  
Il la regarda d'un air calculateur.

De vagues pensées, similaires à un souvenir qui était sur le point de se révéler à lui, lui parvinrent, suivis du ton commanditaire des mots prononcés qui suivirent.  
« Arrêtes. Ça. Tout. De. Suite. »

« D'accord, d'accord… »  
Dit-il, se cachant derrière ses mains du visage terrifiant de l'enfant qui n'en était pas une.  
« Mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer… »

« J'espérais sincèrement que tu aurais plus de scrupules à cet égard, dé-tec-tive… » Les syllabes détachés du dernier mot avaient clairement pour but de lui rappeler son prétendu sens de la justice.  
Haibara se détourna de lui pour marcher un peu.  
Conan la suivit.

« Tu peux être certain que la première chose que je fais en rentrant cet après-midi, c'est te chercher un antidote pour ton avantage on ne peut plus déloyal. »

« Prends tout ton temps… Entre temps je comptes bien en profiter! … Akai-? »  
Il souffla le dernier mot sur un ton sournois et amusé.  
Non seulement il espérait pouvoir récolter plus d'informations ainsi, mais il était étonné des résultats que produisaient de simples mots.  
Il ne se serait jamais douté que les pensées d'Haibara étaient aussi faciles à taquiner.

Un sentiment puissant, difficile à décrire, attaqua ses sens.  
Il pensa entrapercevoir la silhouette d'Akai un instant, ainsi que des bribes, comme des souvenirs de paroles…  
Puis Haibara se retourna vers lui et pensa très fort:  
( Crèves Kudô Shinichi! Tu vas arrêter immédiatement! )

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Tu as tort de vouloir en abuser Kudô!  
Lire les pensées d'autrui, ce n'est vraiment pas aussi pratique que ça en a l'air.  
Nous pensons tous des choses qu'il voudrait mieux que l'autre ne saches pas… »

« Pfft… Comme quoi? » Répondit-il.

Haibara se contenta de lui sourire, laissant son nouveau pouvoir s'occuper du reste…

« Non… » murmura-t-il.  
« Non! Tu n'oserais pas! »

« Si. »

« Non… »

Et comme pour se moquer de lui, elle lui répondit une nouvelle fois par pensée…  
( Si! )  
avant de courir à toutes jambes vers l'arbre de la cour, où se tenaient Ayumi, Mitsuhiko et Genta.  
Désespéré, Conan lui courut après.  
Cette fois, c'était à son tour de crier à l'autre d'arrêter.  
« Ayumi, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'Edogawa vient de me demander de te dire. »  
« Non, ne lui dis pas ça! »  
Intrigués, Mitsuhiko et Genta regardèrent tour à tour le visage rouge de Conan, l'air joyeux d'Haibara, et les yeux remplies d'espoir d'Ayumi.  
Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour conclure ensemble qu'ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup cela.

Une lourde pelleté de pensées violentes, cruelles et terrifiantes pénétrèrent de force dans la conscience de Conan.

« Me dire quoi? » demanda Ayumi.

Les pensées jalouses des deux autres garçons donnaient l'impression à Conan de le rendre malade.

Haibara lui jeta un regard, disant clairement ( Je te l'avais dit! ) avant de répondre à Ayumi.  
« Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il y avait un distribution gratuite de gâteaux du Yaiba masquée prés de la grille, côté collège. Hm? »  
Elle sourit de manière innocente devant les étincelles qui naissaient dans les yeux d'Ayumi et des deux autres garçons.  
« Des gâteaux… » Souffla Genta…  
« Gratuits? » dit Mitsuhiko, osant à peine y croire.  
« Du Yaiba masqué? » répéta Ayumi.  
« Ouais! Allons y! » s'exclamèrent les trois en chœur, avant de détaler, tels de jeunes loups, dans la direction indiquée.

Soulagée des pensées jalouses des deux garçons, Conan s'assit en soupirant sur un banc.

« OK, OK, tu as gagné… » Dit il, avant qu'Aï ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.  
« Je vais me concentrer sur cette affaire du Kid en attendant que tu trouves rapidement ce foutu antidote. »

Haibara reprit son air justifié d'avant.  
« Je l'espère bien. »  
Elle fouilla dans les poches de son manteau…  
« Tiens… » Elle lui tendit un biscuit, à l'effigie du héros de la série préféré des trois autres Detective Boys.  
Résigné, Conan accepta le gâteau, et mordit dedans avec force.  
Une fois sa bouchée terminé, il parla sans regarder Haibara.  
« Tu es vraiment sadique par moments… »

« Tu penses sérieusement que je lui aurait dit ce que j'avais en tête?  
Même si c'était pour te punir, cela aurait été trop cruel envers ses sentiments… »  
Répliqua-t-elle, avant de mordre elle-même dans un biscuit avec un Y jaune.

« Comme quoi, toi aussi tu peux avoir du cœur… » Sourit-il.

Hein? Mais minute, quels sont ces sentiments mêlés qui lui parviennent…! C'est un flot de sentiments à la fois chaud et amer, vibrant, liquide, et glacé par moments…

« Et Mademoiselle Mouri? »

« Hein? »  
Le ton presque sec utilisé, et le visage impassible d'Haibara contrastaient violemment avec les sentiments qu'elle semblait émettre.

« Tu ne profites tout de même pas de la situ… »

« Ah! Non! Bien évidemment que non! » Répondit-il, paniqué.  
Il tentait assidûment d'empêcher sa nouvelle capacité de l'embarrasser plus.  
« Je maintiens bien mes distances avec elle, afin de lire ses pensées et émotions le moins possible… »

Haibara s'assit à coté de lui avec un petit sourire triste.

« Du coup, elle croit que je la boudes soit-disant car elle n'est pas venue s'occuper de moi quand j'étais dans les pommes…  
Heureusement que les pensées ne passent pas au téléphone, sinon le coup de fil de Shinichi hier soir aurait été bien étrange…  
Haha… »  
Il s'enroula les bras autour de ses genoux, et grignota l'un des bras du biscuit-héros.  
« Mais franchement, le plus difficile à supporter, c'est bien les pensées du vieux!  
Yokô ci, bières, Jolies femmes là, saké, et tiens, encore Yokô ça!  
Et quand il pense à l'affaire du Kid, c'est que des débilités ou des trucs qui n'ont ni queue ni tête… »

« Ah…? »

« Franchement, t'as raison, si je dois continuer comme ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir le supporter longtemps, et… »  
Arrêtant son monologue, il se tourna vers sa camarade de classe, son air découragé laissant place à un air agacé…  
« Et tu n'écoutes pas un seul mot de tout ce que je viens de te dire, hein? »

Haibara se contenta de boire son jus de pommes sans répondre…

(Bingo.)

…Oralement du moins.

* * *

_Le démon au masque souriant n'en a que faire de l'argent et de la vengeance.  
Du moins, selon cet inspecteur… Se disait-elle.  
Les pensées de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges étaient des plus glauques.  
Elle n'était vraiment pas d'accord avec ce que lui avait dit l'inspecteur.  
La mort de son petit ami avait tout d'une vengeance selon elle…  
Et elle se damnerait si elle allait laissé cela impuni!  
Et comment ce prétendu Baron ne pouvait-il n'en avoir que faire de l'argent?  
Il se nomme Baron!  
Il vole des objets aux coûts exorbitants, dont il pourrait tirer une somme incommensurable au marché noir…  
Dehors, le vent soufflait avec force. Le sifflement de l'air ne faisant qu'ajouter une corde de plus à la symphonie démoniaque.  
La jeune femme réfléchit avec détermination au plan qu'elle pourrait mettre en place…  
Et juste quand les premières gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber, elle prit son stylo et écrivit ce qui allait représenter la première phase de son plan de vengeance…_

* * *

'Viens me voir, ce soir, sans faute.'

« Héé! » Kaito Kuroba se retint de tomber de sa chaise.  
Il regarda, les yeux exorbités, le texte japonais en lettres rouge sang qui venait de s'immiscer dans sa lecture du dernier Night Baron.  
Il ignora le regard courroucé de l'enseignante d'anglais que lui avait valu son exclamation, et regarda de nouveaux caractères s'ajouter au précédents.  
Ils s'immisçaient tels des gouttes de pluie, remplaçant les caractères imprimés en dessous.

'La sorcière rouge a deux mots à te dire, Kid.'

Il se retourna pour croiser le regard déterminé d'Akako Koizumi…  
Dont il détourna vite les yeux.  
Il ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait fait pour savoir qu'il était le Kid, mais il n'allait rien faire pour qu'elle puisse vérifier cela par des faits.  
Une nouvelle phrase s'était ajouté sur la page du roman.

'Même endroit que la première fois, à 18 heures, Sans Faute.'

Comme s'il allait s'y rendre…

'S'il le faut, je recourrai à la même méthode pour t'y obliger.'

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le livre, au souvenir de la douleur atroce à laquelle il avait été soumis à cette rencontre.  
Il aurait du lui voler cette satanée poupée vaudou.

'À ce soir.'

Bon, d'accord. Finalement ça ne lui ferait peut-être pas de mal d'aller voir ce que cette sorcière voulait au Kid.

Cela devait être bigrement important pour qu'elle juge nécessaire de lui en faire part par magie.

« Kaito, est-ce que ça va? » lui souffla Aoko, discrètement pendant que l'enseignante entamait d'écrire une portion du nouveau vocabulaire au tableau.  
« Tu as l'air tout pâle… »

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant le texte magique s'évaporer de son roman.  
« Oui, ça va. »

« … » Aoko le regarda un moment, puis regarda le texte que l'enseignante venait de marquer au tableau.

« Fish… Tuna… » Kaito était entrain de recopier d'une main absente le vocabulaire, tout en poursuivant sa lecture.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause du cours sur les poissons? » dit-elle l'air peu impressionnée.

La main de Kaito se figea.  
Il la fixa des yeux, et fit apparaître un petit mot écrit du bout de ses doigts.  
Elle lit le texte inscrit dessus, puis commença à pouffer de rire.

' Cours sur les Quoi! '

* * *

_Fin de la Seconde Etoile._


	3. étoile troisième

Chapitre Trois : _Souffle de vent._

* * *

L'homme se tenait immobile, devant le kiosque à journaux.

Il avait, à la main, l'édition du jour du journal local, dont la première page, comme celle de nombreux autres quotidiens, proclamait haut et fort la nouvelle de la dernière missive du kid.

Ayant fini de lire l'encadré en première page, il hocha la tête, donna quelques pièces au marchand, et s'éloigna en direction du parc, son journal sous le bras.

Le soleil commençait lentement à se coucher, teintant de rouges, ors et violets le ciel.  
L'homme avait encore deux bonnes heures avant l'heure de fermeture des grilles.

Il s'assit, l'air tranquille, sur un banc placé judicieusement prés d'un lampadaire allumé, et repris sa lecture de l'article.

Alors, se disait-il, voyons donc voir ce que la police a découvert…  
L'article, bien rédigé, et visiblement écrite avec des sources fiables et variées, ne disait à priori rien de bien nouveau…

Cependant, l'œil entraîné du lecteur repéra rapidement les informations importantes.

Kid s'était introduit, dans la nuit du mardi, à l'intérieur de la propriété de monsieur I. à Haido.  
Hm… Visiblement, monsieur Izumo avait du faire pression sur la presse pour taire son nom…

Kid aurait, ni plus, ni moins, été directement poser sa carte de visite dans une chambre pourtant fermée à double tour, dont la porte était réputée incrochetable…  
L'homme ne put s'empresser de sourire en lisant cela.

La cible serait l'une des nombreuses pierres précieuses de la collection de monsieur I…  
Tiens, tiens, monsieur Izumo a réussi à faire taire le nom de la pierre, Devil's Heart? Bel exploit!

…Et l'heure du vol, bien qu'encore disputée, serait minuit, le soir du vendredi 13 prochain.  
Disputée? Il n'y avait que le détective Mouri qui en doutait encore.

Aucune mention pour l'instant d'intrus autre que le Kid…  
L'homme poursuivi sa lecture.

L'inspecteur Nakamori et ses hommes seraient encore une fois présents sur les lieux pour tenter, à leur habitude, d'empêcher le vol. Ils seront assistés, une fois n'est pas coutume, par le célèbre détective Mouri l'endormi. Le détective lycéen Hakuba Saguru, de nouveau de retour de Londres, aurait aussi annoncé sa présence le soir S.  
L'homme laissa échapper un petit ricanement.  
Ni Nakamori, ni Mouri ne pouvait être au courant de sa présence sur les lieux le soir de l'annonce…  
Le jeune Hakuba, par contre, si les rumeurs disaient vrai, il aurait bel et bien à s'en méfier…

Ayant fini sa lecture, l'homme plia le journal, ignorant la majorité des autres articles dedans, avant de se lever et de partir, le laissant sur le banc.

Il n'y avait pas que du jeune Hakuba qu'il aurait à se méfier, d'ailleurs, pensa-t-il.  
Son visage se fit sombre à cette réflexion.  
N'y avait-il pas d'ailleurs un petit garçon qui accompagnait ce détective endormi? Le jeune Edogawa?

Un souffle de vent fit virevolter son long manteau noir, l'obligeant à attraper son chapeau d'une main pour l'empêcher de s'envoler…  
Oui, c'est surtout vis à vis d'Edogawa qu'il aura à faire le plus attention.  
Surtout s'il escomptait faire taire ce bandit du nom de Kid sans laisser de trace.  
D'un pas déterminé, il sortit du parc en direction de la bouche de métro la plus proche.

Sur le banc, le journal laissé à l'abandon glissa, poussé par le vent, sur le sol…  
Ses feuilles se retrouvèrent vite éparpillées, telle un tapis de neige entrain de fondre.

* * *

Kid l'insaisissable, dans son costume blanc, se fondait avec aisance dans tout paysage enneigé.

Il aimait bien la neige.  
Elle était douce, blanche, et pure…

Si vous lui donniez deux skis, il vous y ferait des pirouettes!

Cependant, il avait une autre raison d'aimer la neige.

Il s'appuya contre l'un des nombreux arbres entourant la maison de la sorcière rouge.

La première fois qu'il l'avait affronté, c'était grâce à la neige qu'il avait pu s'en sortir.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser, en entendant ce qu'il restait de poudreuse se tasser sous ses pieds.

Cependant, il y avait une chose qui l'intriguait énormément…

"Ah! Te voilà enfin Kid!" Fit la voix de la jeune femme.

"Bonsoir mademoiselle…" Répondit-il, poli comme toujours.  
"Je vois que vous ne craigniez toujours pas le froid…"

"Que veux-tu…" Sourit-elle, en réponse.

Pourquoi diable avait-elle ressortit son costume de sorcière…  
Non pas celle de sorcière normale, où il suffit d'un long drap noir qu'on enroule autour de soit, non.  
C'était son costume d'apparat, composé de voiles, collants, multiples bracelets et ornements à tête de serpent… Ainsi que beaucoup de peau à découvert.  
Surtout au niveau du ventre, des bras et des seins.

Beaucoup trop à découvert, surtout en cette saison.

Très mauvais signe tout ça.

La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait montré ce costume, elle avait réussi à ensorceler le commissaire Nakamori pour qu'il tente de le tuer…

Kid serra les dents, avant de s'avancer, faisant bien attention à ne pas se retrouver avec un diagramme magique sous les pieds.

"Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mademoiselle, de venir sur demande."  
Dit-il, tout en gardant ses distances. "Vous vouliez donc me voir? À quel sujet?"

"Tu prévois bien de voler le 'Devil's Heart' demain soir, non?" Répondit-elle. Elle avait une nouvelle canne dans les mains, ornée d'un serpent rouge et d'une chauve-souris.

"Chirp!" … Ornée d'un simple serpent, pardon. La chauve-souris venait de se poser sur le bras d'Akako Koizumi.

"Euh… Drôle de question! Pourquoi donc…" Le Kid n'aimait pas trop le regard que lui lançait la boule noire ailée.

"Tu ne le nies pas…" La jeune femme s'était approchée de lui…

"Pourquoi le ferai-je?" Il se força à sourire.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir dans le crâne?  
Raah, c'était bien pour ça qu'il préférait les filles simples comme Aoko…

"Pourquoi?"

"Pardon?"

"Pourquoi en as-tu après cette pierre?" La sorcière dirigea le bout de sa canne vers lui.  
Ses bras commençaient à bleuir sous la morsure du vent.

"Hahaha, pourquoi te le dirai-je?" Rit-il en réponse.

**Piuuu SCHKRACK ! **

Kid regarda, surpris, et légèrement sur les nerfs, la branche d'arbre à trois pas de lui crépiter.

OK… Koizumi est sur les nerfs, il ne faut surtout pas lui chercher noise…  
Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait survécu aux fois précédentes qu'il fallait encourager la jeune sorcière à refaire tomber la foudre sur lui!

"Je vois que vous êtes très sérieuse…"

"Je le suis… Alors réponds!" Dit-elle, pointant de nouveau sa main vers le ciel en préparation.

"Parce que c'est un gros bijou." Répondit-il. Après tout, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

**Piuuu SCHKRACK ! **

Une autre branche se retrouva en flammes, à deux mètres, tribord.  
Diantre! Elle a ses règles ou quoi!

"Simplement parce que c'est un gros bijou?" Fit la sorcière, arquant un sourcil, comme si elle hésitait à le croire.

"Vous mentirai-je?" Kid commençait sincèrement à en avoir marre de cette interrogation surprise.

"Et tu es prêt à mourir pour simplement t'emparer d'un gros bijou?"

"Le Kid est déjà mort dans ce simple but…" Répondit-il, énigmatiquement.  
"Cependant, je crains de devoir finir là notre entretien. Au revoir, mademoiselle!"

Et sur ce, le bandit en blanc sauta sur le muret le plus proche, puis s'agrippa au toit de la maison de Koizumi.

"Pas si vite!" D'un geste précis, elle dirigea sa canne vers le trône qu'elle s'était érigée dans le jardin.

Dessus, on pouvait y voir une petite poupée habillée comme Kid.

**Piuuu SCHKRACK ! **

"UARGH!"

Son corps entier fut traversé par un éclair de douleur.  
C'est à peine s'il parvint à s'empêcher de dégringoler du toit.

(Je savais que j'aurai dû lui voler cette satanée poupée vaudou…!)  
"Qu… Qu'y a-t-il encore!"

"Je veux que tu deviennes mon esclave!" Hurla-t-elle, le visage déformé par la colère.

"Tch… Tiens donc, on revient à l'ancien discours?  
Je croyais pourtant qu'on avait tiré un trait sur cette affaire!"  
Pour sa part, le Kid était plus agacé à l'idée que ses cheveux allaient être encore plus en pétard que d'habitude…

"Imbécile!" De petites larmes firent leur apparition au coin des yeux de la jeune femme.

"Comment?" Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire pour qu'elle se mette à pleurer ainsi?

Essuyant bravement l'eau de son visage, la sorcière releva sa canne magique en l'air.  
"Tu ne crains peut-être pas la mort, Kid!  
Mais moi, je n'ai nullement l'intention de te regarder mourir!"

Un nouvel éclair descendit du ciel. Cette fois, l'attaque était dirigée directement sur lui.  
"Merde!" Il sauta du toit, pour atterrir en boule dans un amas de neige.

"Tu m'entends, Kid?  
Si tu souhaites continuer à vivre, renonce au Devil's Heart!"

"Tu parles d'un avertissement…" Maugréa-t-il… Il avait eu de la chance d'éviter cette dernière salve.

La sorcière nommée Akako Koizumi s'approcha à nouveau de lui, les yeux enflammés par une volonté de fer.  
Kid se releva, tout en s'époussetant… Le seul point négatif de la neige, c'est que ça tendait à s'agripper sur les vêtements.

Un fort crépitement se fit entendre, suivit d'un bruit, comme amplifié, d'un tissu qui se déchire… Très lentement…

Les deux adversaires s'immobilisèrent, avant de tourner ensemble leurs regards vers le toit de la maison.

Là où l'éclair avait atterrit, on voyait maintenant danser des étincelles. Une sorte de brèche commençait à se faire voir, laissant échapper une lumière rouge sang, qui ne présageait rien de bon…

"Par tous les dieux de l'enfer…! Qu'ai-je fait!" Akako regardait, interdite, la brèche s'étendre et s'ouvrir sur toute une section du toit.  
La chauve-souris s'était envolée avec un cri paniqué.

Kid l'insaisissable regardait, interdit, tandis que la maison qu'il croyait de style 'manoir occidental' se retrouvait affublé d'une tour rouge, tiré tout droit des comptes médiévaux européens.

"Mademoiselle Koizumi?  
Est-ce normal que votre maison ait une tour de garde faisant trois fois la hauteur du mur?"

Ramené à ses sens par la question du Kid, la sorcière le fixa d'un regard perçant, avant de lui crier:  
"Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour t'enfuir, idiot!"

Il lui suffit de deux bonds pour se retrouver auprès de Koizumi.  
"Et vous laisser vous occuper seule de ce phénomène? Ce ne serait point galant…"

"Je m'en fiches de ta galanterie! Tu vas me gêner plus qu'autre chose! Maintenant, déguerpis!"

Kid observa un moment la sorcière, qui venait de mettre les deux mains sur sa canne, tout en la dirigeant vers la monstrueuse brèche, qui semblait s'être arrêté de grossir…  
Il devait avouer qu'elle semblait y comprendre plus que lui.

"Bien, si telle est votre souhait…" Il la recouvrit l'espace d'un instant de sa cape… "Soit…"

Et dans un bref écran de fumée, il s'en alla…

Intriguée, malgré la situation tendue, Akako Koizumi jeta un œil aux vêtements qu'elle portait maintenant…

Kid l'insaisissable avait eu le culot de remplacer sa tenue de sorcière fétiche par un pantalon et un gros pull… Comment il a bien pu s'y prendre pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien, elle l'ignorait…

_Merci pour l'avertissement, bien que je doive l'ignorer pour des raisons qui me sont propres…  
En contre-partie, je vous souhaite sincèrement d'éviter d'attraper un rhume.  
Il en traîne pas mal, ces jours ci…  
Kid l'insaisissable. _

Il y avait même une de ses fameuses caricatures.  
Maudit soit-il.

Elle reporta son attention sur la tour ensanglanté face à elle, qui avait commencé à gémir de la plus atroce des façons.  
Maudite maison…

Elle aperçut Igor du coin de l'œil, entrain de paniquer à la vue de la tour Ouest.

Évidemment qu'elle n'était plus cachée par le sort de protection.  
Quelle sotte elle faisait. Elle l'avait elle-même annulée avec son éclair de tout à l'heure.

Serrant les dents, elle se força à ne plus penser au Kid, à ne plus penser ni à Igor, ni à Jiri, la chauve-souris…

Elle ne devait plus penser qu'à une chose:

Une fontaine d'eau rouge, coulant, sans interruption, du haut du toit, recouvrant ainsi chaque tuile, chaque fenêtre, chaque tour et tourelle, et brique de pierre…

Les gémissements commencèrent à s'estomper, avec les étincelles, tandis que, lentement, la tour commença à s'effacer, tout comme la brèche magique.

Lorsque la brèche se referma, la jeune sorcière rouge poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant, telle une lumière qui s'éteint, de s'évanouir sur la neige.

Sa dernière pensée consciente fut en éloge au pull, qui la gardait bien au chaud.

Du haut d'un arbre à l'orée du bois, le Kid observa, au travers de son monocle, tandis que le serviteur difforme de Koizumi s'empressait de rentrer sa maîtresse dans la maison.

Une fois rassuré quant à son éventuel bien être, et seulement alors, il se laissa rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Le Kid n'avait pas tord lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il traînait pas mal de rhumes ces temps-ci…

"Atcha!"  
"À tes souhaits, m'man!"  
"Merchi Kaito-!"  
"Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir d'aide pour le dîner?"  
"Non, merci, de toute façon c'est poisson ce soir!" Répondit madame Kuroba en sortant un mouchoir.  
"Eurk! Compris!"  
Kaito retourna rapidement dans sa chambre, et se remit à la lecture de son Night Baron…  
Il sourit alors en levant un sourcil.  
(Tiens, tiens, même l'inspecteur pourchassant le Baron est enrhumé… Hé.)

"ATCHI!"  
"Papa! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout? Je t'ai dis de te reposer, comme tu es malade!"  
"Bais non, je vais parbaitement bien! Je dois binir les préparatifs pour demain soir… laisse-moi, Aoko!"  
La jeune fille regarda son père d'un air déterminé.  
"AAH!"  
"Le Kid passe -après- ta santé, Papa!"  
Et d'un geste ferme, elle le projeta dans sa chambre à coucher.  
Le commissaire Nakamori ne put que renifler son désaccord.

"Atishoo-!"  
Le lycéen Hakuba Saguru releva la tête, l'air surpris, ses cheveux dansant dans le vent avec son écharpe.  
"Mince, on dirait que je m'enrhume."  
Il leva une main gantée.  
"Viens, Watson, on rentre!"  
Le faucon répondit par un cri avant d'amorcer sa descente.

"Atchoum!"  
"Tenez, professeur…"  
"Merci, Aï…"  
L'homme prit avec gratitude le médicament que lui offrit la petite fille.

"Aïtchu!"  
Sonoko Suzuki se frotta le nez, l'air de se demander pourquoi elle venait d'éternuer.  
"Ah oui, où en étais-je?"  
Ran sourit maladroitement, avant de lui répondre.

Conan, de son côté, essayait de jouer à son jeu vidéo tout en ignorant les filles du mieux qu'il pouvait...  
Et en priant mentalement pour que Sonoko s'en aille très vite.

Tandis que celle-ci discutait avec Ran d'une façon vive, le jeune homme devenu garçon ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment, et surtout pourquoi les pensées de l'adolescente étaient si fortes!

Ils pouvaient les ressentir de l'autre bout du salon!

Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'il s'était vu affligé de cet étrange pouvoir, et il était à cent pour-cent certain que Sonoko devait être un cas à part.

En général, pour entendre les pensées d'une personne, que ce soit Ran, Kogoro, Agasa ou encore l'enseignante à l'école, il devait être à proximité et réceptif.

La distance maximale variait selon les individus et l'environnement.

S'il était dans une pièce avec Ran et d'autres individus, deux mètres suffisaient à rendre les pensées de la jeune femme inaudibles. S'ils étaient seuls dans la même pièce, cinq mètres étaient de rigueur...

Cependant, s'il baissait sa garde ou si Ran se mettait à penser à quelque chose de façon très émotive...

Il frissonna au souvenir de l'incident quand il était rentré chez les Mouris après l'appel de Shinichi.

Depuis, il multipliait les tactiques pour focaliser toute son attention sur autre chose que l'ouïe et la réception d'émotions...

Chose assez difficile pour un jeune détective habitué à observer son environnement immédiat de façon constante.

Surtout que la curiosité le démangeait...

Que pouvait bien penser Ran de lui? Avait-elle encore des soupçons sur son identité? Est-ce qu'elle...?

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Épier les pensées de Ran serait pire que lire sans sa permission son journal intime (s'il existait?)

Une chose en faveur de Sonoko, ses pensées étaient tellement intrusives qu'il n'avait pas à craindre d'entendre celles de Ran ou Kogoro...

La seule chose qui le maintenait accroché à la console de jeu était l'espoir qu'il puisse se concentrer dessus au point de noyer les pensées de la jeune Suzuki.

C'était une bataille perdue d'avance.

C'est comme si chacune de ses pensées passait par un interphone, poussée par un sentiment d'urgence infinie...  
Et encore, c'était pire lorsqu'elle ne parlait pas!

Diantre... Était-ce à force de lire trop de romans à l'eau de rose ou quoi!

Un énième game over plus tard, et il éteignit la console avec résignation.  
Avant de se tourner, appréhensif, vers les deux lycéennes à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elles avaient fini de parler des cours, de Makoto, des nouvelles, de l'accident de Conan chez le professeur, et étaient entrain de parler du défi lancé par Kid.

"Quelle chance, Ran!" Dit Sonoko, sa voix pleine de joie. "Qui sait, une nouvelle chance de voir le Kid en personne! Kyaah!"  
(Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas t'accompagner...) Pensa-t-elle très fort, maudissant intérieurement son obligation familiale.

"Oui..." Sourit Ran. "Même si je pense qu'il serait plus sage si je restais à la maison avec Conan." Elle jeta un regard dans sa direction.

Conan grimaça.

"Le mioche va très bien. Il voudra y fouiner son nez de toute façon, suis sure!" Répliqua Sonoko.  
(Et puis entre un bel Arsène Lupin et un petit quatre yeux, il n'y a pas photo!) Ajouta-t-elle en pensée.

S'il n'avait pas déjà eu à souffrir des pensées de Sonoko pendant le récit de son accident chez le professeur, il lui aurait lancé un regard noir. Vu l'état actuel de son moral, il se contenta de prendre un air pincé.

"Tu as l'air bien pâle, Conan. Tu es certain de vouloir y aller?" Dit Ran, en tendant une main vers lui, vu qu'il s'était rapproché.

Il esquiva et fit quelques pas en arrière. Les pensées de Sonoko semblaient noyer celles de Ran, mais il n'allait pas tenter le diable en la laissant le toucher...

Et si soudain il se mettait à transmettre ses pensées! Oh horreur!

"Je vais bien, Ran!" Répondit-il, en forçant un sourire sur son visage. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de mentionner sa migraine.

(Menteur!) Lui vint, en pensée, l'avis de Sonoko.

(À qui je dois ma migraine, d'après toi?) Rumina-t-il. Dieu merci Sonoko ne les accompagnait pas pour le vol du Kid le lendemain.

Ran le regarda avec un air suspicieux, mais ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait.

"Et t'as eu des nouvelles de Shinichi?" Dit Sonoko, la reine de la conversation.

"...Ah? Oh! Oui, oui... Il a appelé l'autre soir. Il est toujours..."

"...sur son enquête... Il ne change jamais de disque?"

Conan se figea, pâlissant, en découvrant les pensées qu'avaient Sonoko à la mention du mot Shinichi.

"Non, on ne dirait pas..." Sourit Ran, avant de s'apercevoir de l'état de Conan.  
"Conan? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas!"

"Rien, Ran. Je vais me coucher!"

Et, avant que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher, il se faufila par la porte vers l'escalier et sa chambre à coucher.

"Mais ça n'a pas l'air..." Elle soupira en entendant la porte se refermer après lui.

"...Il est comme ça depuis l'accident?" Demanda Sonoko.

Ran hocha de la tête, clairement inquiétée.

"Hum..." Sonoko se frotta le menton, en pleine réflexion.

"Tu as remarqué comment il a pâlit à la mention de Shinichi?" Dit-elle.

"...Maintenant que tu le dis...!" Cependant... "Mais pourquoi donc?"

"Si tu veux mon avis, Ran... Shinichi a quelque chose à voir avec l'incident chez Agasa."

Ran considéra la chose un moment avant de secouer la tête.  
"Non. Je ne pense pas. Peut-être qu'il a simplement eu une nausée? Qui sait?"

Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'y repenser en voyant Sonoko à la porte...

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'y penser en rangeant l'appartement, ni en épiant par la porte de la chambre de son père, où elle voyait Conan déjà couché...

Lorsque finalement elle se coucha pour dormir à son tour, ses pensées s'articulaient autour de Conan, Shinichi et de nombreux 'Et si?'...

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'école, tous les élèves de la classe 1-B s'affairaient autour  
de leurs projets d'art plastiques.

Tous étaient excités à l'idée du week-end qui commençait ce soir là. Ils se parlaient de leurs plans de loisirs, de leur émissions de télé préférées, et il y en avait même qui parlaient du vol du Kid qui devait avoir lieu ce soir là.

Tous sauf un.

Conan Edogawa, le visage pale, les yeux rouges était affalé devant sa feuille blanche qu'il n'avait pas touchée. On dirait bien que pour lui, le Week-End tardait bien trop à arriver.

"Kudo?"

"Laisse-moi tranquille, Haibara..." Maugréa la masse sur la table.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, et s'approcha quand même.

"Et je sais ce que tu penses...!" Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de rancœur.

Non impressionnée, elle se pencha pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux... Qu'il avait de fermés d'ailleurs.  
"Mal dormi je suppose?" Constata-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon grogna.

Haibara roula des yeux.

"Haibara... dis-moi que tu as trouvé comment me guérir de cette malédiction..."

Surprise, la scientifique rétrécie ne put que le fixer des yeux...

"Oulala, ma tête..." Finalement, Conan se releva lentement, portant une main à son front. "Réponds-moi oralement Haibara, je n'ai pas la tête à trier tes pensées parmi celles de cette foule de gosses."

"... Toi qui semblais si enchanté à l'idée de lire les pensées des gens. Ce 'pouvoir' provoquerait-il des séquelles non voulues maintenant? C'est vrai que tu as l'air vraiment mal en..."

Elle se tut en voyant le regard noir que lui jetait son ami.

"Non. Pas encore." Répondit-elle finalement.

"Mais tu n'en es pas loin, c'est ça?" Conan tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il venait de lire ses pensées. Elle hocha la tête.  
"C'est déjà ça..." Soupira-t-il.

"Tu comptes m'expliquer...?" Elle remarqua qu'il avait de gros cernes noirs sous les yeux. "Tu n'as tout de même pas passé la nuit à penser au vol du Kid, non?"

"J'ai passé la nuit avec une jolie migraine, que je dois à la ravissante Suzuki Sonoko." Répondit-il sèchement. "J'ignorais qu'on pouvait penser de façon aussi bruyante avant... Et je suis dans une classe de primaire la plupart du temps!"

Voyant qu'il était vraiment d'humeur grinchon, Haibara soupira et haussa les épaules.

"Je vois." Fit-elle, et le laissa à ses ruminations.

Cependant, elle eut quand même la gentillesse d'indiquer son état au professeur.

Sous l'escorte d'Ayumi, Conan fut donc envoyé à l'infirmerie, où on lui donna un médicament pour son mal de tête, ainsi qu'un lit pour faire une sieste.

Il ne put s'empêcher, avant de s'endormir, d'avoir une pensée de gratitude pour Haibara.

* * *

_La jeune femme dormait d'un sommeil perturbé._

_Elle se tournait et tournait dans son lit, entraînant le drap avec elle.  
Ses yeux fermés, elle murmurait de façon répétitive un nom à peine audible. Le nom d'un être qui n'était plus._

_La pleine lune, froide et distante, perçait de ses rayons le mince rideau à la fenêtre de l'hôtel, transformant les cheveux rouge-sombres de la jeune femme en flot cuivré, dansant au gré du vent courroucé de ses cauchemars._

_Sa peau avait pris le teint blafard de la mort, mais elle s'y refusait.  
Non... Pas tant qu'il était encore de ce monde. Pas tant que je n'aurai pas vengé mon petit ami._

_D'un cri rauque, elle se releva, finalement réveillé de ses songes.  
Le front luisant, elle enfila une robe de chambre, et alla sur le balcon prendre l'air._

_Ce cruel baron. Il avait déjoué tous ses pièges, et maintenant il jouait avec elle tel un chat avec une souris._

_Elle frissonnait, non seulement à cause du froid, mais aussi à cause de la fatigue et la folie qui semblait s'emparer d'elle._

_Ah, Baron! À quel jeu joues-tu donc là? Regarde donc l'état de ton jouet. Il est prêt à se briser._

_Essuyant de larmes qu'elle pensait avoir épuisées, elle retourna lentement vers sa chambre._

_Peut-être devrait-elle appeler l'inspecteur... Tout lui avouer, le laisser tout arranger..._

_Mais non. La police avait depuis longtemps perdu pied face à ce démon. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour lui venir en aide._

_N'ayant plus la possibilité de se rendormir dans l'immédiat, elle alluma la lumière, avec l'intention de boire un verre pour calmer ses nerfs...  
Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps..._

_Ce qu'elle vit alors sur son lit la fit hurler de terreur. _

* * *

"Aaaaaaaah!"

"Quoi! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ran?" S'enquit Sonoko, en mettant son manteau.

Les deux filles étaient devant leurs casiers respectifs, entrain de changer leurs chaussures pour rentrer chez elles.

En réponse, Ran montra à son amie son téléphone portable.  
"Je viens de recevoir un e-mail de l'école de Conan. Il semblerait qu'il se soit senti mal en cours... Je crois que je vais devoir aller le chercher pour changer."

"Franchement, ce mioche n'en loupe pas une..." Soupira Sonoko.  
"Bon, bah dans ce cas, à lundi! Et tu as intérêt à tout me raconter sur ta rencontre avec notre magicien au clair de lune!"

La jeune Suzuki lança un clin d'œil à son amie avant de la quitter, vu qu'elle avait prévu de passer par le centre commercial, à l'opposé du chemin qu'allait finalement devoir emprunter Ran.

Ran soupira en se secouant la tête.  
Comment Sonoko faisait-elle pour toujours avoir autant d'énergie?

Cependant ce changement de programme voulait dire que Ran allait devoir faire le chemin seule, sans son amie pour la distraire de ses pensées déprimantes...

Elle n'avait pas oublié l'attitude étrange de Conan hier soir, elle n'était pas aveugle face à son changement de comportement depuis son incident...

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le marquer au point où il ne supportait plus d'être à proximité d'elle?

Et pourquoi a-t-il eu cette réaction étrange à la mention de Shinichi?

Maintenant dans la rue qui menait à l'école primaire, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux pour se dégager les yeux, le vent s'y donnant à cœur joie pour l'empêcher de voir où elle allait.

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas entraînement de Karaté ce soir. D'après le mail de l'infirmière de l'école, ils avaient laissé Conan dormir toute l'après-midi, et ils le gardaient à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher.

C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait, du moins à sa connaissance.

Les inquiétudes qu'elle avait réussit à mettre de côté durant sa journée de cours revinrent avec force dans ses pensées...

Et si Conan était gravement malade?

Il n'avait pas l'air bien ce matin-là en tout cas... L'air hagard, elle l'avait tiré du lit, forcé à s'habiller et manger son petit déjeuner...  
Il avait l'air grinchon, mais ne semblait pas montrer signe de vouloir rester à la maison ou autre...

Mais il avait bel et bien flanché lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui pour prendre sa température...  
Il avait alors sourit en s'excusant et en faisant comme si de rien n'était, mais...

Elle était tellement préoccupée par ces pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'on l'appelait...

"Mademoiselle Mouri!" S'exclamait une voix masculine.

Surprise, elle se retourna.  
"Monsieur Hakuba!"

En effet, derrière elle se tenait Hakuba Saguru, le détective lycéen qu'elle avait rencontré au manoir du crépuscule, et, plus récemment, chez monsieur Izumo. Il luttait avec une écharpe et avait un journal à la main, mais semblait bien mieux habillé que la fois d'avant, et toujours aussi sur de lui.

"Eh bien, vous deviez être perdue dans vos pensées, j'ai du vous appeler à trois fois! Tout va bien j'espère?" Le jeune homme aux cheveux ambrés s'était rapproché d'elle, l'air mi-curieux, mi-inquiet.

Ran ne put s'empêcher de rougir.  
"Ah, oui, enfin non... Pardon. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Conan..."

"Conan? Le petit garçon à lunettes?" Maintenant qu'il est pensait, Hakuba s'était demandé où était le jeune enfant lors de sa visite chez Izumo.  
"Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave j'espère?"

"Je ne sais pas..." Fit Ran. "Il a eu un accident l'autre soir, et depuis il agit bizarrement..."  
(Pas qu'il n'était pas parfois étrange avant mais...)  
Elle soupira de nouveau.

"Humm..." Fit le jeune métisse. "Et où est-il donc? Je présume qu'il n'est pas à l'hôpital?"

"Ah. J'allais justement le chercher à son école... C'est juste au coin de la rue." Elle hésita un moment, puis...  
"Dites, si vous n'avez rien de prévu avant d'aller chez monsieur Izumo, je dirai pas non si vous vouliez m'accompagner..."

Surpris, le détective londonien la contempla un moment... Avant de sourire.  
"Pourquoi pas... J'aimerai bien revoir l'enfant. Il a une réputation face au Kid à ce que j'entends."

Soulagée, Ran sourit, et, ensembles, ils se rendirent à l'école primaire de Teitan.

* * *

19 heures.

La police avait déjà formé un cordon de surveillance autour du manoir de monsieur Izumo.

Les chiens, peu habitués à voir tant de monde sur la propriété, aboyaient bruyamment en sautillant nerveusement.  
Quelques-uns uns des hommes du commissaire Nakamori se retrouvaient avec quelques crocs judicieusement placés sur leurs mollets, si ce n'était ailleurs. Leurs cris venaient s'ajouter aux aboiements, rendant l'endroit bien trop bruyant au goût du détective privé nommé Mouri. Ce dernier regrettait sa cuite de la veille.

Le commissaire Nakamori, quant à lui, faisait sa ronde habituelle, tirant sur les joues de ses hommes tour à tour, pour vérifier si le Kid n'avait pas déjà pris la place de l'un d'eux.

Monsieur Izumo et son assistant Yukimura étaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le propriétaire des lieux avait formellement interdit aux policiers d'entrer dans le bâtiment, et avait aussi renvoyé tout son personnel d'intérieur pour la nuit. Il n'autoriserait qui le détective Mouri à le rejoindre avec sa fille à l'heure du dîner, vers 20 heures. Yukimura ayant fait pression sur son supérieur, monsieur Izumo autoriserait aussi le jeune Hakuba à les rejoindre, bien à la fureur du commissaire.

En parlant de Ran et Hakuba, les deux moustachus à l'extérieur se demandaient bien où ils étaient...

Et au-dessus d'eux, d'une des nombreuses fenêtres de la propriété, une silhouette sourit en les observant.

Elle se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte de la salle où se trouvait la star de la soirée: le "Devil's Heart."

D'une main agile, elle rentra le code de sécurité dans le boîtier sur le mur, avant de poser son pouce sur l'emplacement pour.  
Un bip se fit entendre, et elle introduisit une clé dans la serrure, avant d'entrer et de refermer la porte en silence.

Il enclencha le verrou.

Il avait une heure pour se préparer avant l'heure du dîner. Il ricana doucement en voyant la pierre rouge, qu'il savait inutile.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta vers la bibliothèque.

Enfin. Après tous ces mois, il avait trouvé le texte qu'il cherchait...  
Il sortit un livre de l'étagère à sa gauche. Si ce n'était pour l'annonce du Kid l'insaisissable, il ne l'aurait jamais remarqué.

"Le fantôme de Borée. La fontaine rouge."

Le sourire prédateur de l'homme se fit menaçant, tandis qu'il entama sa lecture.

* * *

_Fin de la Troisième Etoile._**_  
_**


	4. étoile quatrième

**Etoile Quatrième: Scintillement.**

* * *

Quand Conan se réveilla de sa sieste oh combien réparatrice, il fut soulagé de se retrouver seul dans l'infirmerie.  
Il s'étira avant de remettre ses verres sur son nez, puis de sauter du lit de soin sur le sol. Sa migraine était partie, de même que sa fatigue.  
Mais il avait beau tendre l'oreille, il n'entendait pas le brouhaha habituel de l'école primaire.

En général il y avait toujours un cours de sport à l'extérieur, ou le bruit d'un professeur dans la salle voisine. Cependant l'école n'était pas complètement silencieuse non plus, il parvenait à entendre quelques pas résonnant dans le couloir, le bruit du vent dehors... Regardant sa montre, il se rendit compte que sa sieste avait duré toute l'après-midi jusqu'à après la fin des cours.

(Oulàlà...) pensa-t-il, se rendant compte de ce que cela impliquait. Ran était déjà suffisamment inquiète de son état comme ça, s'il rentrait tard de l'école alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait directement...

(Pourvu que l'école ne l'ait pas appelée...!)

Se mordant brièvement la lèvre inférieure, il s'avança vers la porte pour en tourner la poignée. La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant les échos de pas dans le couloir lui parvenir bien plus clairement que lorsqu'elle était fermée...

Les pas de plusieurs personnes... Et avec, la vague d'émotions et de pensées des responsables.

Elle n'était pas très forte, à peine perceptible, mais suffisante pour qu'il se rende compte de deux choses.  
Un, ce pouvoir semblait continuer de s'accroître doucement.  
Deux, on l'avait bel et bien appelée, et elle était venue le chercher.

(Et mince.)

Il pesta intérieurement, ayant senti l'inquiétude dans les pensées, dont il commençait à reconnaître la "voix", de Ran.

Il s'assit donc sur l'une des chaises de l'infirmerie, Ran et l'infirmière s'attendant sûrement à le trouver là.  
Il avait donc trente secondes au plus pour leur préparer son sourire le plus réussi, afin qu'elles ne s'inquiètent plus.  
Au pire, il arrêterait, pour un petit moment, de mettre de la distance entre lui et Ran. Certes, ce serait dur de devoir rester de marbre alors qu'il pourrait entendre la moindre de ses pensées si jamais elle le prenait dans ses bras, mais c'était un prix qu'il serait prêt à payer si ça pouvait l'empêcher d'être plus triste que nécessaire...

Oui, il ferait comme ça.

"Ah, bah il est enfin réveillé! Tu te sens mieux Conan?" L'infirmière entra, ayant déjà enfilé ses habits de ville. Elle ne devait probablement attendre plus que Ran venant le chercher pour terminer sa journée de travail.

"Hm!" Répondit-il en acquiesçant de la tête.

Consciencieuse, la dame se rapprocha quand même de lui pour vérifier sa température et tâter son pouls. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer la façon dont le jeune garçon se raidit à son contact, ignorant qu'il venait de se préparer à l'intrusion massive des pensées de l'infirmière.

Elle le relâcha avec un sourire, puis dit: "C'est bon mon garçon, tu peux rentrer chez toi."

Il soupira avant de se tourner pour afficher un grand sourire (qui, il l'espérait, s'étendait jusqu'à ses yeux) à Ran.

Il se figea en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas venu le chercher seule.

"Conan! Je suis si soulagée! Tu as l'air d'aller mieux."

Pour une des rares fois depuis son "accident" Conan ne se rendit même pas compte qu'on venait de le prendre dans les bras, tellement son attention était focalisée sur l'autre garçon.  
Les pensées de Ran, pourtant si fortes d'habitude, étaient occultées par les siennes propres. Les pensées de Shinichi Kudo alias Conan Edogawa réduisaient celles, parasites, de la jeune fille au rang d'écho.

La question qui lui brûlait l'esprit, cette pensée qui avait tant réussie à noyer toutes les autres, n'était autre que la suivante…  
( Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là lui! )

Hakuba Saguru, le métis Japonais-anglais, avec ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux clairs et son sourire supérieur, identique à celui qu'il arborait lors de leur précédente rencontre.  
Oh, il n'était pas un mauvais détective, ni même un mauvais bougre... Qui plus est la fois précédente il n'avait nullement tenté de flirter avec Ran, et cette dernière ne pensait alors qu'à Shinichi...  
Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il l'avait accompagnée ici...  
Maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut-être que s'il n'avait pas essayé d'attirer l'attention de Ran, ce n'était pas à cause d'un désintérêt mais de la présence (supposée au moins) du père de cette dernière...  
Pourvu que ce snobinard du dimanche ne soit pas entrain de...

"Bah alors Conan? Tu m'écoutes?"

Se sortant de sa transe, Conan tourna des yeux surpris vers sa gardienne.

"Ah. Oui Ran?"  
"Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle? Je te disais qu'on allait directement au Manoir de monsieur Izumo avec monsieur Hakuba. Du moins si tu te sens assez bien pour y aller..."  
Le regard de la lycéenne s'adoucit pour laisser transparaître un air concerné.  
Entendant sa pensée, comme quoi elle ne le comprenait pas par moment, le jeune garçon décida d'opter pour une réponse énergétique dans l'espoir de dissiper ses inquiétudes.

"Oui! Allons-y!" Dit-il donc en sautant à terre, un grand sourire sur le visage tandis qu'il fonçait vers la porte de l'infirmerie et la sortie.

Ran soupira, un petit sourire sur le visage. Conan restait Conan.

"Eh bien. Je vois que la vie avec lui ne doit pas être de tout repos." Le détective métis regardait par la porte dans la direction où était parti l'enfant.  
Il pouvait le voir leur faire signe de venir vite le rejoindre, mais il ne se sentait pas pressé de le faire non plus.

"Non, en effet." Répondit Ran d'un air amusé. "Même si par moment j'en viens à oublier qu'il n'est qu'un enfant, il arrive toujours quelque chose qui me rappelle que Conan n'est qu'un petit garçon trop curieux."

"Bon, sur ce, moi je vais y aller. Mademoiselle Mouri, monsieur Hakuba..." L'infirmière venait de mettre son manteau et leur faisait signe de sortir afin qu'elle puisse fermer la salle derrière eux.

Ils s'exécutèrent, et Ran en profita pour remercier l'infirmière d'avoir pris soin de sa jeune charge.  
Lorsqu'elle et Hakuba retrouvèrent le petit garçon à la porte de l'école, il ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir en place tellement il était impatient d'arriver sur les lieux du vol annoncé de ce soir.  
Il n'avait plus rien, si ce n'est une légère pâleur, du petit garçon malade de ce matin.

Cependant ni Hakuba, ni Ran ne pouvait se douter que l'impatience du jeune Edogawa n'était qu'une feinte, et que ce dernier venait enfin de se rendre compte d'une bizarrerie...

( Comment se fait-il que lorsque j'ai vu Hakuba tout à l'heure je n'entendais plus les pensées d'autrui? )

C'était une question sur laquelle il allait pouvoir se concentrer durant tout le trajet en Taxi jusqu'à chez monsieur Izumo.

* * *

Une fois la voiture partie, une ombre se détacha de derrière la poubelle près des grilles de l'école.  
Haibara Aï, la petite fille aux cheveux auburn, regarda l'automobile s'éloigner, son visage un portrait étrange d'inquiétude et de confusion.

Lorsque les cours avaient pris fin, Conan n'était toujours pas réapparu. Se demandant s'il s'était senti mal au point de devoir rentrer chez lui ou aller à l'hôpital, la jeune fille s'était excusée auprès de ses camarades, dont c'était le tour de nettoyer la classe, pour aller voir à l'infirmerie. Normalement, elle ne se serait pas fait de soucis, mais elle devait avouer que son état de tout à l'heure n'était pas réassurant.

Les produits qu'il avait avalés seraient-ils entrain de lui faire du mal? Des effets secondaires néfastes?  
Il avait dit quelque chose comme quoi les pensées de la jeune Suzuki lui avaient donné une migraine pour toute une nuit...  
Certes, Sonoko n'était pas la moins bruyante des lycéennes, mais cela étonnait la jeune scientifique que les "pensées" de cette fille puisse avoir autant d'effet. (Elle s'étonnait déjà partiellement qu'elle en ait autant.)  
Conan avait eu l'air d'un zombie, alors qu'elle savait que ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il passait une nuit blanche...

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'infirmerie, elle vit que l'infirmière était occupée avec l'un des enseignants d'éducation physique. Apparemment l'un des garçons d'une des classes au-dessus c'était sérieusement blessé à la jambe pile à la sonnerie de fin des cours. Voyant l'infirmière s'éloigner sans se soucier du jeune alité dans sa salle de travail, Haibara décida de rentrer elle-même voir l'endormi.

Voyant son visage serein et ses traits reposés, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il respirait régulièrement, et son état d'avant semblait s'être envolée.

Mais si elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence ou s'empire, elle devait vite trouver la solution au problème. Elle n'avait pas mentie tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit s'approcher d'un remède à sa télépathie.  
Depuis l'incident, elle y avait consacré tout son temps normalement passé à chercher l'antidote à son apotoxine. Elle pensait avoir enfin déterminé quels étaient les éléments chimiques qu'il avait avalé, et commençait à essayer d'en terminer les effets sur son système.

Restait le problème de comment en contrer les effets.

Elle se mit debout sur un tabouret afin d'atteindre la boite contenant le médicament qu'elle présumait qu'on avait donné au détective rétréci. Cette drogue avait eu un effet bénéfique sur l'état de Conan, autant en prendre la liste des composants et un échantillon. Après cela, elle avait allumé le badge de Conan et activé son écouteur afin de pouvoir surveiller son état sans avoir à être prés de lui.  
Une fois tout cela accomplit, elle se décida à rester là, peut-être dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille, qui sait, jusqu'au retour de l'infirmière.

Évidemment, son compagnon d'infortune ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller de si tôt.

Elle observa son visage enfantin, les petits soulèvements de son jeune torse sous son drap, ses lèvres entrouvertes, comme s'il voulait poser des questions même pendant son sommeil.  
Il ressemblait vraiment à un jeune garçon de sept ans.  
C'est pendant des moments comme celui là qu'elle se demandait comment un si brillant cerveau et un caractère si borné pouvait se cacher derrière une pareille façade.

Raison de plus pour qu'elle travaille rapidement pour trouver non seulement l'antidote à sa télépathie, mais aussi à sa deuxième jeunesse.  
Ai Haibara, née Shiho Miyano, ne connaissait que la façade "Conan Edogawa" de son jeune ami... Et, même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle brûlait d'envie d'apprendre à connaître Shinichi Kudo.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit l'infirmière et les trois autres Detective Boys dans le couloir.

La jeune femme pria gentiment Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko de rentrer, sans s'inquiéter plus pour leur ami.

"Il va bien, pas de souci." Leur dit-elle, avant de se faire surprendre en voyant Haibara dans l'infirmerie.  
Elle déposa sa boite de soins (apparemment le garçon de tout à l'air n'avait pas tant besoin de soins que ça) prit le téléphone et pria à la petite métisse de sortir aussi.

"...Ah. Zut, messagerie. Tant pis. Allô! Mademoiselle Mouri Ran? C'est pour..."

La porte se referma, et finalement, les quatre enfants sortirent de l'école, Haibara rassurant une énième fois les autres quant à l'état de leur camarade.  
Elle les quitta cependant à la sortie, disant qu'elle avait une chose à faire.  
Si cela avait Conan disant cela, ils auraient trouvé cela tout de suite suspect, mais de la part de Haibara, cela semblait si normal.

Elle passa l'heure suivante à attendre près de la sortie, se mettant à l'abris du vent, écoutant du temps en temps via son écouteur l'infirmière marmonner.

C'était ainsi qu'elle vit arriver Melle Mouri et cet autre jeune homme. Un métis il lui semblait, dont le visage lui semblait familier.  
Elle n'eut cependant pas longtemps pour se soucier du pourquoi, son écouteur lui signalant que l'infirmière était sortie à la rencontre de Ran, et que Conan venait de se réveiller.

Haibara écouta la conversation.  
Tout semblait normal, quoique, attends...  
Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que Conan semblait trop distrait pour entendre Ran lui adresser la parole.  
Mince, pensa-t-elle. Sa télépathie en était à ce point là?  
Elle continua d'écouter ce qui se disait, se dissimula de nouveau lorsqu'ils ressortirent, et ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner en voyant les regards noirs qu'envoyait discrètement Conan au métis.

Il avait plus l'air agacé par la présence du jeune homme (un lycéen?) qu'importuné par son pouvoir.  
Intéressant...

Ce ne fut qu'en regardant le taxi s'éloigner qu'elle se souvint d'où elle avait vu le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn.

"Hakuba Saguru..." Elle écarquilla les yeux tout en prononçant son nom.

Bien sur, comment avait-elle pu oublier?  
Il s'agissait du jeune détective lycéen à moitié anglais dont les journaux faisait l'éloge de temps en temps. Celui qu'ils disaient allait combler le vide laissé par un certain détective de l'Est disparu...  
Elle comprenait mieux maintenant l'attitude bizarre de Conan. Si jamais Hakuba avait la possibilité de combler le creux dans le cœur de Ran...

"Fais bien attention à toi, Kudo..."

Se passant une main dans les cheveux pour y démêler les nœuds causé par le vent, elle se retourna enfin pour rentrer chez le professeur, et se remettre à travailler sur ce fameux remède.

* * *

_Rendre visite à un malade n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes._

_Oh certes, il en avait déjà visité durant ses enquêtes, en général c'étaient des témoins clés ou des proches d'une victime innocente.  
Les victimes, elles, étaient toujours mortes quand on faisait appel à lui, et parfois elles étaient loin d'être aussi innocentes qu'on le croyait._

_Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, ils lui rappelaient le temps où il était obligé d'y venir régulièrement, souffrir de la lente mort qui rongeait alors sa propre mère._

_Serrant la mâchoire, l'inspecteur attrapa au passage l'un des infirmiers pour lui demander où se trouvait donc la gente dame à qui il devait l'honneur d'avoir à faire face à son aversion pour ces horribles sanctuaires de la médecine. Renseigné par le jeune interne, il se dirigea donc vers le quatrième étage de l'hôpital, empruntant les escaliers en se demandant qui diable était l'idiot qui avait décidé de réserver les ascenseurs aux malades. Il emprunta plusieurs corridors, se perdit à quelques intersections, avant de trouver le couloir qu'il cherchait._

_"Ah. Inspecteur!"_

_Il reconnaissait cette voix.  
Voyant le visage qui l'accompagnait, il grogna intérieurement, essayant, vainement, de masquer sa déception._

_Il s'agissait d'un écrivain avec qui il avait déjà eu affaire par le passé.  
Un scribouillard qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui poser des questions indiscrètes sur ses enquêtes et qui semblait se réjouir à chaque fois qu'il apprenait que le baron avait de nouveau mis l'inspecteur en échec._

_Oh non, pas qu'il supportait ce voleur assassin... C'est que voyez vous, inspecteur, à chaque fois qu'il s'en tire, il le fait avec tant d'ingéniosité, et cela m'inspire pour mes romans.  
J'aurai tort de ne pas m'en réjouir._

_Et évidemment, il a fallu que cet écrivaillon soit celui qui ait découvert la dernière victime de sa cible...  
Une victime d'autant plus incroyable qu'elle était encore en vie._

_"Venu rendre visite à votre pauvre voisine?" Dit l'inspecteur, sans trop d'optimisme dans la voix. L'écrivain, étant dans la chambre d'hôtel avoisinante, avait entendu la jeune femme crier. S'il n'y avait pas eu sa rapide intervention, la femme serait peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est.  
Une faible consolation, pensa-t-il, face au supplice d'avoir à interroger ce bien-heureux dans un futur immédiat._

_"Oui, même si j'ignore si son témoignage pourrait vous aider.  
Elle a regagné connaissance mais ses propos sont... Enfin, vous verrez bien vous-même."  
Sur ce, il laissa entrer l'inspecteur dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter._

_Et l'écrivain avait eu raison.  
À peine entré dans la pièce, l'inspecteur se retrouva devant une hystérique qui, à la vue de son manteau se mit à hurler en criant "Au Baron! Au Baron!"  
Choqué par cette réaction inattendu, l'inspecteur resta figé un instant, avant de voir l'hospitalisée s'étouffer et s'évanouir._

_"Merde..."_

_Il ordonna à l'écrivain de rester auprès d'elle tandis qu'il partait à la recherche d'un docteur ou quelqu'un pour venir la soigner.  
Cette crise avait l'air grave.  
Mais quelle réaction étrange tout de même..._

_Le jeune homme resté dans la salle avec la malade ne pouvait que lui secouer les épaules, tout en l'interpellant._

_"Mademoiselle..."_

_"Mademoiselle!"_

* * *

"Mademoiselle!"

Sentant qu'on l'appelait des tréfonds de son sommeil, la jeune adolescente prit conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

On l'appelait.  
Une voix inquiète, soucieuse de sa santé.  
Elle pouvait sentir les mains du propriétaire de la voix la secouer doucement par les épaules.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

"Mademoiselle Akako...!"  
Cette fois, la voix d'Igor était pleine de soulagement, ses mains quittant les saintes épaules de sa jeune maîtresse l'instant même.

Elle gémit en se rendant compte que son corps semblait vidé de toute force.  
Elle plissa des yeux, tentant de se rendre mieux compte du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait.  
C'était sa chambre à coucher, elle pouvait distinguer la tapisserie qui faisait face à son lit et le chandelier si reconnaissable à côté.  
Igor avait eu la prévoyance de ne mettre l'éclairage qu'au minimum, afin qu'elle ne soit pas trop éblouie en se réveillant.  
Elle reconnaissait aussi la douce chaleur de la couette placée au dessus d'elle.

Mais pourquoi Igor faisait-il cette tête si soulagée?  
Pourquoi avait-il prit la peine de la réveiller, au lieu de la laisser se réveiller d'elle même ou d'attendre que son réveil, une vieille horloge enchantée, fasse son travail?

Et surtout, pourquoi diable se sentait-elle si épuisée?

Attends donc, que faisait-elle avant de s'endormir...  
Elle se souvenait être en train d'attendre cette tête de mule de Kid dehors, dans la neige.  
Oui. Il était venu.  
Ils avaient échangés quelques piques, avant que sa patience ne tourne court et qu'elle commence à lui envoyer des éclairs, envoyant un éclair par mégarde sur...

"Ah."

Maintenant elle se souvenait.  
Comme une gourde elle avait annulé le sort de protection de la tour Ouest en tentant de faire entendre raison au gentilhomme cambrioleur.  
À cause de ça, une brèche s'était ouverte, faisant apparaître une portion du véritable aspect du manoir de Koizumi et déversant une quantité affreuse d'énergie néfaste du même coup.  
Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de dire au voleur de s'envoler tandis qu'elle réparait les dégâts.

C'est donc pour ça qu'elle se sentait drainée de toute énergie, que ce soit magique ou physique.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire auto-dérisoire, en se rendant compte qu'elle, Akako Koizumi, la sorcière rouge héritière d'une longue et fière lignée, s'était retrouvée évanouie et drainée de toute ses forces comme une jeune apprentie de dix ans.

"Tu peux disposer, Igor!" Fit-elle à l'attention de son serviteur.

"Bien, maîtresse Akako..." Répondit-il, indiquant tout de même par le ton de sa voix et son expression qu'il était encore inquiet, mais voyant qu'elle n'allait pas revenir sur sa décision, il s'exécuta.  
Elle fut soulagée par l'absence de ses faux éloges habituels, et, une fois la porte bien refermée derrière lui, elle souffla un petit merci dans sa direction.

Se levant doucement, tout en maudissant la faiblesse de ses bras, la jeune sorcière claqua automatiquement des doigts pour augmenter l'éclairage de la pièce.  
Cela ne marcha pas.  
Zut. Bien sur, elle n'avait plus assez de force magique pour ça.  
Elle se retint de jurer tandis qu'elle se rendit d'un pas trébuchant vers la manette, si peu utilisée, contrôlant les lumières.  
Un juron s'échappa pourtant de ses lèvres quand elle se rendit compte de la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait encore.  
D'un geste qui se voulait hargneux, elle enleva le plus rapidement possible le gros pull rouge que lui avait mis le magicien avant de partir. Elle ôta aussi le pantalon noir, et l'envoya rejoindre le haut dans une pile par terre. Si elle avait encore eu l'énergie pour ce faire, elle les aurait désintégrés sur place.  
Elle remarqua aussi la carte qu'il avait attaché au pull. Igor avait dû lui enlever pour la laisser sur son table de chevet.  
La colère qu'elle ressentit en relisant le mot du voleur lui donna assez de motivation pour se donner la peine de brûler le bout de carton dans le feu de sa cheminée.  
Elle frissonna en regardant la carte s'enflammer, mais resta là le temps nécessaire pour la voir se désintégrer complètement en cendres.  
Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle se dirigea vers son placard pour se changer, cette fois ci dans une tenue plus appropriée pour la saison hivernale, et ce sans l'aide d'un voleur idiot.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de son placard dix minutes après, ce fut avec les sourcils froncés... Elle commençait à se sentir un peu mieux, mais elle avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important. Se brossant ses cheveux pour en dénouer les nœuds (et, du même coup, tenter de se détendre,) elle s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre et en tira les rideaux.  
Dehors elle pouvait voir le paysage inondée par la douce lumière doré du soleil couchant. Elle le contempla, la tête vide, durant cinq bonnes minutes avant de remarquer un léger mouvement au dessus de sa tête, de l'autre côté de la vitre.  
C'était une petite boule noire, avec deux petits morceaux de peau se tortillant autour de petits bâtonnets d'ailes. Elle sourit en reconnaissant Jiri, et ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire entrer la petite chauve-souris. Celle-ci poussa un petit piaillement en salutation, avant de venir s'accrocher au pull noir de la sorcière et de s'y rendormir de nouveau. Visiblement il n'était pas encore l'heure de se lever pour elle... Et en pensant à cela, Akako se rendit soudain compte de ce qui la tracassait.  
Prenant à peine le temps de refermer la fenêtre, elle se précipita hors de sa chambre à la recherche d'Igor, qu'elle retrouva dans la salle à manger.

"IGOR!" S'exclama-t-elle. "Combien de temps ai-je dormi?"

Le visage de son serviteur difforme ne refléta en rien la panique de sa maîtresse, et se contenta de finir de verser de l'eau dans un verre en répondant d'une voix calme.  
"Vous avez bien dormi une journée complète, mademoiselle Akako. Vingt-quatre heures pile-poil je dirai même."

"Merde!" Igor ne fit nullement mine de s'offusquer devant le langage de sa maîtresse. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle en abusait devant lui.

Il ne resta cependant pas de marbre en voyant la jeune femme s'emparer d'un collier se trouvant sur la commode et d'un manteau dans le couloir.  
"Mademoiselle Akako! Attendez! Vous ne pouvez pas sortir comme ça!" Il se mit à courir après elle, attrapant au vol Jiri que la course soudaine de la sorcière avait délogée de son pull.

"Il faut que j'y aille!" Répondit-elle, enfilant le manteau et sortant par la grande porte du manoir. "Il va se faire tuer si je ne fais rien!"

"Mais...!" Igor avait commencé sa réplique, mais il la laissa en suspens en voyant la jeune fille trébucher et tomber à genou sur le gravier du chemin.  
Il pouvait voir les larmes de rage et d'impuissance qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux.

"Vous devez encore reprendre des forces, Mademoiselle Akako. Venez manger, et après je vous conduirai sur les lieux, et nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire sur place."

Ravalant momentanément sa fierté en se rendant compte que le vieux serviteur avait raison, la jeune Koizumi se laissa guider de nouveau dans son manoir, vers la salle à manger où Igor lui avait déjà préparé un repas pour se requinquer.

* * *

Loin de se douter de l'état dans lequel ses plans avaient mis la sorcière, Kid l'insaisissable se trouvait déjà sur les lieux de son prochain vol.

Il était déguisé bien sur. Aujourd'hui en garde de sécurité d'une propriété voisine, venu prêter main forte aux hommes de Nakamori pour aider à contrôler les chiens.  
Le Kid lui n'apparaissait dans sa cape et son chapeau qu'à l'heure pile annoncée sur ses notices, cela ne se faisait pas d'arriver trois heures en avance.  
(... Et la seule fois où il était arrivé en retard, le train avait été ralenti d'une minute par la neige. Ce n'était pas sa faute si ce détective anglais était si à cheval sur l'heure...)

Et en pensant à ce dernier, le voilà qui arrivait d'ailleurs...  
Tiens? Il était venu en Taxi?  
Inhabituel de sa part, lui qui n'a pas d'hésitations lorsqu'il s'agit de se servir des produits de la fortune de ses parents. Bien qu'il devait bien l'admettre, Hakuba ne s'en  
servait pas pour épater la galerie et déclarer sa supériorité. Pour cela il avait ses grands airs et son attitude snobinard.

Ah...  
Voici qui expliquait cela. Hakuba était venu accompagné.  
Et si ce n'était pas de la jolie Ran Mouri et du mini-détective binoclard.

Le Kid sourit, avant de se retourner vers le grand chien de garde qu'il avait devant lui.  
"Bon toutou, gentil Médor, donne la patte..."

Il continua de caresser la tête du chien, qui, ironiquement, semblait l'avoir reconnu comme le gentil intrus lui ayant donné à manger et de quoi bien dormir, tout en tendant l'oreille.  
Il pouvait entendre derrière lui Hakuba et Mouri discuter joyeusement de sottises et autres. Apparemment Hakuba lui racontait les affaires qu'il avait réussi à résoudre par le passé.  
Il eut une pensée amusée, en se disant que ce pauvre Hakuba ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre avec les filles. Si ce n'était pour son beau physique et son côté exotique, il n'en trouverait pas beaucoup qui voudrait l'écouter sérieusement parler de choses aussi morbides...

Quoiqu'il devait bien y avoir une autre raison pour laquelle Ran Mouri écoutait avec autant d'intérêt...  
Une raison sous la forme d'un certain lycéen absent.

Kid tourna légèrement la tête vers eux pour mieux les observer passer à côté de lui, tandis que le gravier crissait sous leur pieds.  
C'était amusant de voir l'air consterné du petit Edogawa. Lui aussi voyait donc le potentiel qu'avait Hakuba pour devenir le rival de Kudo Shinichi.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ensuite, Hakuba?" La voix de Ran ne semblait pas aussi désintéressée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Il semblait cependant que Hakuba se fiait plus à ses yeux qu'au ton ennuyé de sa voix de toute façon. Il sourit donc en lui répondant.  
"Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il a fait ça. Pour qu'elle raison il s'était senti obligé de commettre un crime."

"Mais ne l'avouerait-il pas de toute façon?" Rétorqua la jeune fille.  
Entant que fille du célèbre détective endormi, elle avait maintes fois vu des criminels confesser le pourquoi de leurs crimes sans qu'on ne leur demande.

Une fois découvert, le criminel ne voulait qu'une chose, se débarrasser du poids de cette décision qui lui pesait tant, de ce poison noir qui lui rongeait l'esprit et le cœur. C'était souvent à la fois un cri de détresse et le premier pas d'un long périple pour leur soulager leur peine. Un moment d'égocentrisme auquel tout bon détective leur donnait droit en se donnant la peine de dévoiler leurs crimes. Mais Conan et Kid, l'un comme l'autre, devaient avouer ne pas comprendre l'intérêt que portait le Britannique pour demander aux coupables cette confession.

Kid put donc voir Conan acquiescer de la tête avec énergie à la question de Ran, tout en jetant un regard noir au détective métis.

"Ah. Si seulement c'était aussi facile." Soupira ce dernier.  
"La majorité ne donnent que leurs prétextes, et il y a des cas qui ne se confessent guère."

Kid haussa un sourcil amusé en se reconnaissant dans cette dernière catégorie.  
Il y avait bien des jours où lui-même se demandait quelles étaient les réelles raisons qui le poussait à voler, à défier ouvertement l'organisation responsable de la mort de son père.  
Autant laisser le Détective faire le dur travail qui était le sien: celui de coller une étiquette simplifiée sur des motivations pourtant complexes et souvent mal comprises. Son adversaire aurait-il donc l'ambition mal placée de vouloir vraiment les comprendre?

Hakuba Saguru secoua doucement la tête et décida de changer de sujet, indiquant qu'il serait temps de trouver leur hôte.  
"Le commissaire Nakamori a dit que monsieur Izumo nous attendait à la porte de derrière il me semble..."

Voyant le détective Britannique s'éloigner, le Kid se releva, moins inquiet maintenant par la possibilité qu'on reconnaisse son visage (son déguisement se composant surtout d'une casquette et de l'uniforme,) pour sourire à leur dos tournés.

La porte de derrière hein? Voilà qui était utile à savoir.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange chez le petit Conan Edogawa.  
Celui-ci venait de s'arrêter brusquement, raide comme un piquet, avant de se retourner violemment vers lui.  
Surpris, mais ne le montrant rien, le Kid se demanda ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette réaction chez l'enfant qu'il savait ne pas en être un.

"Salut gamin. Fais gaffe à pas énerver les chiens, ils mordent ceux-là." Dit-il d'une voix de son répertoire 'homme d'âge mur', tout en faisant un signe de la main avec un sourire au petit Détective.

Le Kid frissonna intérieurement face à son regard plein de suspicion (quelque chose clocherait dans son déguisement?) Cependant la jeune Mouri venait de dire quelque chose à Hakuba qui détourna bien vite l'attention de Conan du garde des voisins.

Le voyant courir pour rattraper les deux lycéens, le Kid ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ce serait peut-être le bon moment pour se trouver un autre déguisement pour la soirée.  
Si jamais ce sale gosse indiquait à monsieur Izumo que le garde de sécurité de la propriété voisine était sur les lieux, Izumo en ferait une belle crise de nerfs. Il ne s'entendait pas avec les voisins, et ces derniers n'avait pas de garde sur leur propriété à cette période de l'année.

Se tapotant le menton du doigt d'un air pensif, il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une personne dont il pourrait prendre l'apparence en attendant l'heure K.  
Il vit le second du commissaire passer non loin en se frottant la joue. Apparemment on avait déjà vérifié son visage pour voir s'il n'était pas un imposteur...

Parfait.

* * *

Sur le toit du manoir, cependant, derrière l'une des nombreuses cheminées l'ornant, un mince filet de fumée s'élevait vers les cieux.  
La nuit étant déjà tombée, personne en bas ne pouvait le voir, et puis, le fautif doutait qu'on ait pu remarquer sa présence là même en plein jour.

D'un petit coup sec de le main, l'homme se débarrassa de l'excès de cendres sur le bout de sa cigarette. Expirant un grand coup, il s'étira, se démêlant de sa cape, sous laquelle il s'était protégé du vent glacé de l'hiver.  
Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, contemplant un moment le scintillement des étoiles déjà levées en profitant pour savourer quelques bouffées acides de tabac en plus. Dire qu'à cet instant précis, à l'endroit où il se trouvait moins de deux semaines plus tôt il faisait plein jour.

Qu'importe, il était bien là pour une raison précise. Une fois son objectif atteint, il pourrait y retourner comme si de rien n'était.

Se levant, il lâcha son bout de cigarette et en écrasa le mégot entre sa semelle et les tuiles du toit. D'un geste dramatique il fit danser sa longue cape noire sur ses épaules et au gré du vent, se tournant du même coup vers un petit boîtier qui n'appartenait définitivement pas à la cheminée sur laquelle il était posé. L'homme ramassa un petit écouteur et se le mit dans l'oreille, avant de manipuler quelques uns des boutons du boîtier tandis que de son autre main, il sortait un masque blanc d'une poche de sa cape.

Un masque blanc sur lequel était esquissé une visage ricanant, tel un diable.

Content de la fréquence choisi, il eut le loisir de se mettre le masque à l'aide des deux mains tout en écoutant la voix du commissaire Nakamori. Tous ses hommes étaient en place, les chiens étaient maîtrisés, et oh surprise, sa fille était venu lui apporter son dîner.

L'homme masqué sourit. C'était touchant d'entendre la jeune femme s'inquiéter de l'état de santé de son père. Ginzo Nakamori aura bien du mal à convaincre sa fille de rentrer chez elle avant l'heure du vol.

"Allez papa! Il faut que tu manges! Ton assistant a dit que tu n'avais pas encore mangé, et il est déjà dix heures! Tu étais enrhumé hier soir, c'est pas parce que tu te sens bien maintenant qu'il faut que t'oublies de te ménager! Aoko ne veut pas que tu tombes malade!"

"Plus tard Aoko, là j'ai pas le temps. Foutu Izumo... Nous lier les mains comme ça en nous interdisant d'entrer dans le manoir. Mais il va voir ce qu'il va voir! Foi de Ginzo Nakamori!"

"Papa!"

L'homme sur le toit sourit de plus belle.

Les hommes de Nakamori étaient donc bel et bien interdits dans le manoir? Voici qui lui facilitait énormément la tâche.  
Il changea la fréquence du bout des doigts pour écouter quelques autres des micros espions qu'il avait posé un peu partout dans la propriété.

"Argh, sale chien. ...WAF...de...WAF... Lâche moi!"  
"Du calme ...WAF ... allons!"  
"Mais où est passé ce garde de sécurité quand ...WAF ... besoin de lui? Ces chiens sont vraiment intenables."

Malgré les aboiements de chiens, il fut aisé de comprendre que c'était encore la pagaille chez les officiers.  
Par contre... Intriguant...

De quel garde de sécurité parlaient-ils? Celui de monsieur Izumo était parti après avoir nourri et lâché les chiens. Il était clair que monsieur Izumo et son bras droit, Yukimura, c'est ça, se servait plus des chiens comme distraction pour ces policiers gênants que pour protéger le manoir d'intrus éventuels.

Décidément, ces deux là cachaient quelque chose...

En tout cas, ce mystérieux garde restait une énigme. L'homme masqué tourna la manivelle encore plusieurs fois, espionnant les conversations à divers endroits de la propriété, avant de secouer la tête et de passer à autre chose. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur sa montre à gousset. Vingt-deux heures et vingt-trois minute quinze secondes. Hé. Encore une heure et demi, environ, avant que ce gamin de Kid l'insaisissable ne fasse sa démonstration. Peut-être qu'il serait l'heure pour que le voleur professionnel qu'il était commence ses préparations.

L'homme masqué enleva donc son écouteur, pour le remplacer par un autre, dont il n'eut pas à contrôler la fréquence depuis un boîtier. Une fois satisfait qu'il entendait bien les discussions au travers de son oreillette, il rangea son boîtier et les restes d'un repas frugal dans un sac, qu'il dissimula derrière la cheminée.

Il avança lentement vers le rebord du toit, tout en écoutant monsieur Izumo en personne discuter du dessert que lui et ses hôtes venaient de manger, en ignorant les commentaires à voix basse du jeune Yukimura qui, visiblement, avait du s'occuper de préparer et servir le repas en l'absence de serviteurs. Monsieur Izumo ignorait que son médaillon, seul souvenir de son dernier amour, maintenant décédé, servait de logement temporaire à un micro espion.

"Izumo, vieux chacal." Souffla l'homme à la cape noire. Il venait de repérer un nouveau piège.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'unes des tuiles du toit, sa cape s'étalant derrière lui comme le ferait une longue crinière de cheveux.  
Rien ne distinguait cette tuile des autres, si ce n'est le fait qu'elle était légèrement plus irrégulière et moins bien encastrée par ses voisines. C'était tentant d'appuyer dessus, rien que pour voir le style de guet-apens qu'avait choisit le propriétaire des lieux pour les visiteurs non souhaités qui auraient choisit de se promener sur le toit. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu ce piège là la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

Il se secoua la tête en se disant que ce sera pour une autre fois. Il n'avait pas le temps et puis ce serait gênant si c'était un piège bruyant.

Il glissa le mètre ou deux qu'il restait jusqu'au bord avant de s'arrêter net. Il venait d'apercevoir un léger mouvement, juste en bas. Doucement, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention si la personne en bas (si c'était bien un être humain) levait la tête, le voleur en noir sortit une mini-longue vue d'une de ses poches et se le colla contre l'un des yeux de son masque. Il ajusta délicatement la distance, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton qui lui permettrait de mieux voir malgré l'obscurité.

Un gardien, inconscient, sous un buisson. Au dessus de lui, son double, habillé dans un costume qui ressemblait étrangement à... Mais minute! Il le reconnaissait maintenant. C'était trait pour trait l'assistant du commissaire Nakamori. Voilà qui était intéressant. Le double s'accroupit et appliqua quelque chose sur le visage de l'homme couché. Après quelques mouvements de main, l'assistant endormi avait changé de visage pour donner l'impression d'être un garde de sécurité quelconque.  
Le faux assistant leva un visage souriant vers le toit du manoir.

L'avait-il vu? Non, impossible. L'homme masqué resta immobile, attendant de voir la prochaine action de son adversaire.  
Kid, car maintenant il n'avait plus aucun doute sur son identité, au même titre que ce gamin qu'il avait vu la dernière fois, sortit de sa poche une corde, un grappin, ainsi qu'une souris mécanique? Une fois qu'il eut remonté la souris, le jeune homme déguisé la mit sur le mur, avant de regarder son jouet grimper, tout en tirant corde et grappin, jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres de deuxième étage.

L'homme sur le toit regarda l'autre grimper rapidement la corde en silence.

Humf. Ce gamin semblait vraiment prendre ce métier à la légère pour s'amuser avec de telles frivolités.  
Mais il devait avouer qu'il était doué l'avorton. C'était l'une des seules fenêtres de ce côté du bâtiment à ne pas être piégée, ni très surveillée, vu que les policiers étaient majoritairement devant et que les rares caméras dans le coin était facilement mises hors service.

Se résignant à son plan d'entrée B, l'homme se leva avec un large mouvement de cape, et se dirigea vers l'autre côté du toit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra dans le bâtiment accompagné d'un son, presque imperceptible, de verre brisé._  
_

* * *

_Fin de la Quatrième Etoile. (à suivre...)_


	5. étoile cinquième

**Etoile Cinqième: Fantômes.**

* * *

Dans la demeure du professeur Agasa, ce dernier était en train de se faire son énième tasse de café de la soirée. Il venait de passer une bonne partie de son après-midi à fouiller ses livres, faire des recherches sur Internet et même à fouiller dans les dossiers de son voisin Yusaku Kudo, l'auteur de romans policier. Il avait d'ailleurs ramené une petite pile de ces derniers, pris dans le bureau de l'écrivain, qu'il se mit maintenant à feuilleter, une fois assis sur son sofa devant sa télévision. Des présentateurs se succédèrent les uns aux autres pour répéter les mêmes nouvelles du jour, les mêmes prévisions météorologiques, avec, de temps en temps, le répit d'une pause publicitaire vantant les mérites d'une compagnie aérienne ou de la toute dernière génération de rasoirs électriques. Aucun des titres ne semblait vraiment distraire le professeur de sa lecture, si ce n'est celui portant sur le grand événement de la soirée: le vol annoncé par Kid The Phantom Thief au manoir de monsieur I. Lorsque la mention de ce dernier parvenait à ses oreilles, il relevait la tête pour regarder d'un air distrait les images à l'écran, dans le mince espoir qu'un journaliste ambitieux aurait réussi à filmer des images en direct des lieux dit. Ayant relevé sa tête pour n'être déçu qu'une troisième fois, l'homme d'age mur finit par soupirer et releva ses lunettes pour mieux se frotter les yeux.

Il s'inquiétait pour Shinichi. C'était de sa faute s'il avait eu cet accident après tout. Il aurait du faire plus attention à l'état de sa ceinture à propulsion, peut-être même trouver un endroit mieux abrité pour ses manipulations plus techniques. Certes, il n'aurait pas pu prévoir qu'il y aurait un court-circuit nocif dans le système d'allumage des propulseurs, mais autant il n'y était pour rien pour les dix années que Shinichi avait perdu suite à l'ingestion d'un poison, autant il aurait pu tout faire pour éviter de donner à son ami rétréci la dubitative bénédiction d'un don de télépathie. Et plus il lisait sur le sujet, plus il craignait que cela ne devienne une vraie malédiction pour son jeune voisin. C'était ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait poussé à mettre ses inventions de côté, et, tandis qu'il attendait que ses dernières réparations au sous-sol sèchent. Il avait décidé de mettre son temps à profit afin d'aider Ai à trouver une façon de contrer cet effet secondaire des plus inattendus, du moins du côté théorique. Le professeur s'inquiétait aussi pour cette dernière. Il avait remarqué qu'elle ne semblait plus dormir aussi bien depuis cet incident, et elle semblait passer plus de temps que d'habitude avec ses équations, alors qu'elle lui avait pourtant fait l'éloge des pauses judicieusement choisies pendant un travail intensif. D'ailleurs, elle n'était toujours pas rentrée de l'école. Peut-être avait-elle accompagné Shinichi sur les lieux du vol du Kid?

Un faible claquement de porte vint lui contredire cette pensée, tandis qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn lui apparut.  
"Je suis rentrée," fit-elle, en remarquant sa présence sur le Sofa. Elle poussa un soupir en posant son sac avant de venir le rejoindre. Elle semblait fatiguée.

"Tu rentres bien tard. Comment a été ta journée?" Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules et un bâillement qu'elle eut du mal à réprimer.  
"La journée a été OK, à partir du moment où un certain grincheux s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie pour récupérer des heures de sommeil perdus. Je l'envie un peu de ce point de vu là." Un autre bâillement interrompit sa phrase tandis qu'elle continua. "J'ai attendu devant l'école que Mouri vienne le chercher, vu que l'infirmière n'a pas voulu le réveiller pour qu'il rentre seul à la fin des cours. C'est quoi ces dossiers?"

Elle se pencha, l'air curieuse, sur la table où le professeur avait étalé sa lecture. Il nota qu'elle remuait les lèvres tout en déchiffrant les titres de certains des papiers. Il prit une gorgée de café et répondit.

"Des dossiers de chez Yusaku. J'ai emprunté tous ceux que je pense pourrait avoir un lien avec l'état de Shinichi. Comment va-t-il?"

"Humm..." Haibara ramassa l'un des amas de feuilles agrafés pour s'asseoir tout en le lisant en diagonal. "Il... N'allait vraiment pas bien ce matin. Il semblait souffrir d'une migraine qu'il attribue aux pensées d'une certaine Suzuki qui leur aurait rendu visite hier mais... Apparemment, l'un des produits de l'infirmerie l'a aidé à s'en remettre."

Une pause dans la conversation eu lieu, tandis qu'une jeune fille lisait et qu'un vieux scientifique digérait ses mots. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre que l'évidence même...  
"Il faut vraiment qu'on le soigne au plus vite. Tu as-"

"Oui, j'ai pris un échantillon du médicament qu'on lui a donné. Il est dans mon sac." Elle tourna la page tout en se mettant la main au visage pour essayer de raviver ses yeux fatigués.  
"En passant..." Ajouta-t-elle. "Vous connaissez un certain Saguru Hakuba?"

Agasa se tapota le menton en se répétant le nom. Hakuba. Hakuba...  
"Ah, ce détective lycéen venu d'Angleterre? Shinichi m'en a parlé à l'occasion. Je crois qu'ils ont été impliqués tous deux dans une même affaire par occasion."

"Ah?"

Remarquant qu'Ai venait de poser sur ses genoux le papier qu'elle avait pris pour lire, il s'empressa d'élaborer.  
"Oui. Une affaire ayant trait au Kid d'ailleurs. Je crois que c'était la troisième affaire impliquant le Kid auquel Shinichi avait eu droit depuis qu'il a rétréci. Le manoir du crépuscule ou de l'aube, je ne sais plus. Plusieurs détectives japonisants avaient été conviés et Hakuba était l'un d'entre eux."

"Cette histoire où une vieille femme détective avait emprunté le nom du Kid, pour ainsi attirer plusieurs détectives au manoir dans l'espoir d'en trouver le trésor caché?"

"Oui, celle là. Shinichi t'en a parlé?"

"Non. Je suis passée à la bibliothèque en rentrant pour trouver des informations sur ce Hakuba et il y avait un article sur cette affaire le mentionnant." Et d'ailleurs, le professeur ignorait qu'Ai avait eu du fil à retordre avec la bibliothécaire qui s'étonnait d'y voir une enfant non accompagnée à une heure aussi tardive. La prochaine fois, elle se contentera de l'accès Internet du professeur. "La réaction de Kudo en le voyant avec Ran m'a intriguée, j'avoue. Ils ne s'entendent pas?"

Le professeur se tapota le menton en réfléchissant à la question. "Je ne dirais pas ça. J'ai bien eu une conversation avec Heiji au téléphone où il se plaignait de l'attitude 'snobinarde' de Hakuba, mais pour ce que j'en sais, Shinichi le respecte au titre de détective lycéen, même s'il le trouve un peu obsessif. Apparemment c'est un fils de famille aisé, et il aurait un faucon apprivoisé qu'il a nommé Watson."

"Watson?" Une exclamation amusée de la part de sa jeune charge, qui fit sourire le professeur.

"Mais en quoi l'attitude de Shinichi envers Hakuba t'intéresse?"  
Une pause tandis qu'Ai cherchait ses mots. Agasa en profita pour drainer sa tasse.

"Quand il est sorti de l'infirmerie, il a, à un moment, semblé ne même plus entendre ce que lui disait Ran. Je me suis demandée si c'était à cause de sa télépathie," un froncement de sourcil non expliqué à ce terme, "mais quand j'ai vu son visage par la suite, il avait l'air énervé, et non souffrant. D'ailleurs la majeur partie de sa colère semblait se focaliser sur ce Hakuba. Peut-être quelque chose à voir avec les pensées de ce dernier?"  
Elle secoua la tête. Semblant déloger des pensées confuses pour les remettre à plus tard.  
"Enfin bon, je présume que le mieux serait que je lui demande directement demain. Entre temps, voyons un peu ces dossiers."

Ai lui adressa un petit sourire résigné tandis qu'elle se replongeait dans la liasse sur ses genoux. Le professeur examina sa tasse et, le trouvant bien trop vide à son goût, lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il lui en fasse une aussi. Elle acquiesça, et il s'exécuta. Tout en ruminant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et le contenu du dernier dossier qu'il avait feuilleté. Il ramena les deux tasses pour la retrouver endormie, dans la position assise qu'elle avait prise lorsqu'il l'avait quittée. Un sourire attendri illumina son visage.

"Je crois bien qu'on ferait mieux de laisser ces dossiers à demain."

Et, tout doucement, le professeur retira la liasse des mains de Ai, avant de la porter jusqu'à son lit pour qu'elle puisse mieux récupérer ses heures de sommeil perdues. Elle avait beau grommeler dans ses bras, ils savaient tous deux que travailler dans cet état ne produirait rien de productif.

S'assurant que le téléviseur était maintenant éteint, et que le téléphone était bien branché et à porté de son propre lit, Agasa jeta un coup d'oeil à la nuit étoilée qu'il pouvait apercevoir dehors, partiellement dissimulée par la lumière de deux lampadaires. Sa dernière pensée avant de se coucher à son tour fut pour un petit garçon par deux fois maudit par le hasard.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Conan Edogawa finissait son dîner dans le manoir de monsieur Makoto Izumo. C'était une heure bien tardive pour avaler la dernière bouchée d'un dessert, mais il fallait dire que la nuit s'annonçait longue et mouvementée. Pendant tout le repas, -qui, compte tenu de la prestance de la demeure, était franchement frugal- les invités et les deux hôtes avaient discuté de leurs options et des mesures mises en place pour éviter le vol annoncé. Évidemment, certaines décisions du propriétaire n'avaient pas fait l'unanimité auprès de ses protecteurs. Plus particulièrement la décision de n'autoriser ni Nakamori, ni aucun de ses officiers, à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Conan pour comprendre que monsieur Izumo n'appréciait guère les forces de l'ordre, et nul besoin d'être télépathe pour cela. Les justificatifs donnés avec force à monsieur Mouri n'avait manqué ni de venin pour la police, ni de compliments déplacés sur les prouesses du détective endormi. Kogoro s'était retrouvé à boire du vin avec abandon pour tenter vainement de cacher sa honte. Il n'avait toujours pas résolu l'énigme du Kid.

Étrangement, sa télépathie n'avait pas trop dérangé Conan durant ce repas. Certes, il entendait encore des bribes de pensées entremêlées aux paroles, mais jamais de façon continue ou vraiment intempestive. C'était bien la première fois depuis que sa télépathie avait commencé à lui poser problème qu'elle s'était semblée se modérer. Cela dit, ce n'était guère une bénédiction sans défauts. A chaque fois qu'il croyait glaner une information intéressante des pensées de leur hôte ou de Yukimura, son second, une certaine voix s'élevait pour le distraire complètement et lui rappeler la présence impromptu d'un certain détective d'origine anglophone. Plus exactement de sa présence auprès d'une certaine demoiselle, qui, bien au malheur de Conan, semblait s'intéresser aux propos du blondinet plus qu'il ne l'eut aimé. Et comme par hasard, quand il aurait volontiers donné sa collection de livres sur Sherlock Holmes pour connaître le fond de la pensée de l'adolescent en question, sa télépathie répondait aux abonnés absents, l'obligeant à se concentrer de nouveau sur les préparatifs pour contrer le vol du Kid.

Il se souvenait du drôle de gardien qu'ils avaient aperçus en arrivant. Celui qui s'était concentré sur l'un des chiens les plus calmes tandis que les autres canins ne cessaient de tourner en bourriques les officiers de police postés sur la propriété. Il en avait fait mention à table, récoltant la confirmation de leurs hôtes que l'homme avait bien été suspect. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de mentionner le bout de pensée qui le lui avait fait remarquer. C'était alors que monsieur Izumo s'était absenté de la table pour la première fois, leur interdisant de commencer leur plat principal sans lui. Il revint deux minutes plus tard pour rire de la remarque de Conan. Il n'y avait pas de gardien sur la propriété, avait-il dit, le jeune garçon avait dû rêver ou confondre avec un autre policier. Ran, bien entendu, avait sauté à la défense de sa jeune charge, mais Izumo semblait inébranlable dans sa décision sur le sujet, et les commentaires de son père n'avaient pas aidé. Conan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Hakuba Saguru n'avait rien dit, se contentant de prendre un air mi-pensif, mi-satisfait. Chiaki Yukimura, lui, s'était mis à servir la viande en grommelant.

Conan savait bien qu'il n'avait pas rêvé en voyant ce gardien, mais la certitude avec laquelle monsieur Izumo leur avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait aucun gardien, et son absence suspecte juste avant, lui laissait plusieurs conjectures possibles. Soit leur hôte disait la vérité, et son absence avait juste été pour s'assurer de ce fait, rendant le gardien non seulement suspect, mais indiquant que ce dernier avait probablement déjà changé de déguisement, soit monsieur Izumo mentait et avait une raison pour nier la présence de cet individu... Un plan de secours, un allié caché peut-être? Il y avait aussi la troisième possibilité où monsieur Izumo ne croyait tout simplement pas aux dires d'un gamin, mais la paranoïa qu'il semblait exhiber ce soir était telle que Conan reléguait déjà cette suggestion au banc des refusés.

Personnellement, son intuition lui soufflait la première possibilité. Izumo Makoto semblait du genre à ne compter que sur lui-même en cas de crise, et c'était bien le style du Kid de se faufiler dans la propriété au nez et à la barbe des policiers. Le sourire sur le visage du détective anglophone confirmait à Conan que son impression était partagée. Le sourire de Ran en voyant Hakuba prendre la défense du détective miniature par contre, n'aidait point ce dernier à garder ses pensées sur l'affaire en question. Il se força à avaler sa dernière bouchée de viande, manquant du coup la seconde sortie inexpliqué d'Izumo de la pièce. Ce n'est qu'au retour de ce dernier qu'il remarqua son absence renouvelé, et le voyant arriver par la porte qui menait à tout sauf la cuisine et les toilettes, il commença à soupçonner que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. L'air inquiet de leur hôte n'aidait pas à rassurer le jeune télépathe, surtout lorsque des sentiments d'angoisse lui parvenait en vagues tandis que le collectionneur de pierres précieuses insistait pour remplir de nouveau leurs verres de son eau minérale importée, tandis qu'il se servait à lui, Yukimura et Mouri Kogoro, une généreuse part d'alcool.

"Il doit être vraiment confiant dans les capacités du vieux pour l'inciter à boire tant avant l'heure annoncé pour le vol," pensa-t-il. "Vivement qu'on mette fin à ce repas interminable pour passer à l'action, j'ai l'impression que ma migraine va revenir sinon..."

Izumo disparut de nouveau sans explication juste avant le désert, laissant Hakuba, Ran, et Yukimura libres de se demander où diable il pouvait être passé.

"Il est probablement entrain de vérifier la porte de sa chambre forte, de nouveau..." Yukimura ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter plus que cela.

"Sa chambre forte?"

Pour toute explication, Yukimura se contenta de servir la dernière part de gâteau et de répliquer de façon succincte.  
"Vous verrez bien en temps et en heure."

Il était onze heures trente du soir.

* * *

  
Dehors, les aboiements des chiens s'étaient enfin trouvés concentrés en un point, les policiers étant parvenus à rassembler la meute... Non sans l'aide de quelques grosses coupes de viande que le commissaire Nakamori avait envoyé un subordonné chercher en urgence. Les chiens n'étaient pas calmés pour autant, mais au moins ils se trouvaient maintenant de retour dans leur enclos,. Un malheureux policier en avait trouvé l'emplacement ainsi que la clé au prix d'une douloureuse morsure à la cuisse. Il allait devoir se trouver un nouvel uniforme une fois la nuit finie.

D'un geste décisif, Ginzo Nakamori tourna la clé verrouillant la porte de l'enclos en question. Il ne sursauta point en voyant un des chiens se jeter violemment contre la grille en face de lui, et grogna en retour à la bête.

"Bien! Voilà qui est fait." Il se retourna vers ses hommes pour faire un rapide décompte et chercher son subalterne des yeux. D'habitude, lorsqu'il observait ses hommes, il pouvait sentir une certaine fierté à en être leur chef; mais aujourd'hui, il devait l'avouer, son équipe n'avait vraiment pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Le malheureux de tout à l'heure ne serait pas le seul à devoir se trouver de nouveaux habits de travail. Au moins le compte était bon, si ce n'est son assistant qui manquait à l'appel.

"Toi!" fit-il en direction de l'un des hommes se tenant le plus éloigné possible des chiens. "Morita. C'est toi qu'a trouvé la clé du chenil, non?"

"Ou-Oui inspecteur!" balbutia le jeune homme en se mettant au garde à vous. Il grimaça en se rendant compte que cette position ne faisait rien pour amadouer la douleur que lui causait sa blessure.

"Attrape!" Le commissaire lui jeta la clé qu'il venait d'utiliser. "Va la mettre à l'abris quelque part où le Kid ne risquera pas de la trouver. La dernière chose dont on ait besoin soit qu'on se retrouve de nouveau avec tous ces clé-... chiens dans les pattes." Ginzo s'était interrompu en voyant sa fille à portée d'oreille.

"Profites-en pour faire soigner ta jambe," rajouta-t-il à l'attention de Morita qui venait d'attraper les clés d'un geste apte. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un bon "Oui, commissaire!" avant de détaler comme un lapin. Le commissaire quant à lui s'avança d'un pas rapide pour se trouver aux côtés de sa fille... et d'un autre de ces foutus clébards. Il soupira, et, voyant que ce chien-ci, au moins, était calme; il se tourna de nouveau vers ses hommes pour leur donner leurs consignes.

"Bien! Que les escadrons A et B retournent à leur postes. Ils ont déjà passé trop de temps non surveillés. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous aille vérifier minutieusement l'état des fenêtres, portes et grilles sous votre garde. Si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit qui cloche, vous savez quoi faire."

Il se tourna vers le groupe formant l'escadron C.

"Quant au reste d'entre vous, vous allez me fouiller ciel et terre pour me trouver mon adjudant. Dieu sait où il est allé se fourrer. On a moins d'une demi-heure avant l'heure annoncée par Kid. Les conditions de monsieur Izumo nous forcent à l'attraper avant qu'il ne rentre dans le manoir. Et c'est ce que nous ferons!"

Ses hommes acquiescèrent ensemble avant de détaler. Les mots de leur chef semblèrent avoir fait leur effet. Rares étaient maintenant les policiers à se lamenter d'une morsure à la main ou à la jambe. Nakamori inspira un bon coup. L'énergie et la fierté étaient de retour. Ils avaient encore une chance de réussir ce soir. Il se retourna pour voir sa fille l'applaudir avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Ginzo Nakamori était toujours heureux de voir sa fille le regarder avec autant d'admiration... Par contre l'admiration du clebs, il aurait pu faire sans.

"Rah, mais c'est que ce molosse me bave dessus!"

Aoko eut un petit rire, avant de secourir son père en tirant le chien en arrière par le collet. Le commissaire essuya la jambe de son pantalon en regardant la bête d'un œil confus. Ce chien, comme tout les autres chiens de garde, était énorme. Il devait bien avoir au moins deux fois la force d'Aoko, si ce n'est plus. Pourtant la jeune lycéenne avait réussi à ramener le chien en arrière comme si de rien n'était... Alors qu'il avait fallu la totalité de ses hommes pour parvenir à faire rentrer tous les autres chiens de garde dans le chenil et les y garder. Une trentaine de policiers pour six misérables chiens de garde, et voilà que sa fille parvenait à amadouer un septième qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Ginzo croyait bien qu'Aoko était bonne avec les animaux, mais pas à ce point!

"Merci..." Maugréa-t-il. "Dis moi, comment se fait-il que ce chien ne soit pas enragé comme les autres?"

"Ah ça, Aoko l'ignore, papa. Mais une chose est sure, c'est que ce chien est chou!"

Le commissaire se détourna de l'image de la jeune fille donnant un gros câlin au molosse avec un brin de jalousie. Son enfant n'était peut-être pas encore une femme, mais elle avait bien passé l'âge de lui sauter au cou. Ce rappel du temps qui passe, inlassablement, ne faisait qu'aviver les flammes de sa passion. Cela faisait déjà vingt ans qu'il pourchassait le Kid. Vingt longues années qu'un voleur en blanc n'avait cessé de le narguer, de le mettre en échec jour après jour, que cela soit sur le toit d'un quelconque musée ou dans ses cauchemars.

Ginzo jeta son regard sur l'impressionnante demeure du collectionneur Makoto Izumo. Une bâtisse du style occidentale, en pierre, avec une pléthore de large fenêtres facilement accessibles à n'importe quel acrobate ou voleur bien équipé. Les corniches entre deux étages offraient d'amples points d'appuis et les environs ne manquaient guère d'arbres imposants. Le nombre de buissons où le Kid aurait pu se cacher en attendant sa chance était aussi impressionnant. Le temps que leur avait coûté les chiens? Trop de temps. Trois heures pendant lesquelles les chiens avaient eu le champs libre et vingt longues minutes durant lesquelles ses hommes et lui en avaient eu assez et s'étaient focalisés sur le chenil.

Merdier. Foutu Izumo! C'était comme si le collectionneur voulait accueillir le voleur avec les bras ouverts.

"Commissaire! On a trouvé quelqu'un!"

Au cri d'un de ses hommes, Nakamori jura mentalement. Le Kid était déjà passé au travers des mailles de son filet?

"Dites moi que c'est mon adjudant!" Hurla-t-il en allant auprès de l'homme en question au trot. Sa fille le suivit de près avec son nouveau compagnon canin.

"Non monsieur. Il semblerait que ce soit le garde de la propriété voisine..."

"Le garde? Quel garde?!"

Le commissaire s'approcha doucement, craignant ce qu'il allait découvrir. Dissimulé à l'intérieur d'un des buissons, près d'un pan de mur du manoir moins éclairé que la moyenne, était allongé un homme au visage jeune et au physique fin. Il dormait paisiblement. Au premier coup d'œil, ce n'était effectivement pas son adjudant, qui avait déjà passé la trentaine et portait un costume brun et médiocre. Cet inconnu, lui, ne paraissait guère plus de vingt et portait ce qui à première vue semblait être un uniforme de gardien tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun.

"Et tu me dis que ce garde vient de la propriété voisine? Il me semblait qu'il n'y avait jamais personne sur les propriétés voisines."

"Pourtant ce jeune homme nous a dit venir de chez les Fosters pour nous filer un coup de main avec les chiens. D'ailleurs, vous voyez le chien là? S'il est aussi calme, c'est grâce à lui." Le policier pointa du chien vers l'endormi.

Avec un soupir, le commissaire s'agenouilla aux côtés de l'homme. Il n'y avait aucune famille du nom de Foster dans le quartier. Il ordonna à son subordonné de donner l'alerte aux autres. Le Kid était déjà à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils se devaient de bloquer toutes les issues. Un hélicoptère en l'air serait aussi le bienvenu.

"Voyons voir..." En se serrant les dents, le commissaire tira d'un geste sec sur la joue du gardien. Sans surprise, un masque se retrouva dans sa main et il trouva en dessous le visage plus familier de son adjudant. "Je le savais!"

"Papa, attention!"

"Hm?"

Aoko était entrain de pointer du doigt vers une petite balle qui s'était mise à rouler sur la terre froide et encore blanchie par endroits par de la neige.

"Merde!" Désagréablement surpris, le commissaire se laissa aller à une série de jurons fort folkloriques tout en tentant, vainement, de se couvrir la bouche d'un mouchoir et d'éloigner sa fille du gaz rosâtre qui venait de jaillir. Sa fille, étonnée par le vocabulaire nouveau de son père, resta figée sur place un instant de trop. Au final, père et fille trébuchèrent sur le gros chien qui avait eu l'audace de renifler à plein poumons le somnifère juste sous leur pieds.

Il ne leur fallut guère longtemps pour rejoindre l'adjudant au pays des songes. Au dessus d'eux, au second étage, le sosie de l'adjudant ferma doucement la fenêtre tout en roulant une bille de gaz entre ses doigts.

"Désolé commissaire, mais le show down ne commencera pas tout de suite." Et, en aparté, il rajouta en changeant de voix pour un registre plus gamin. "Et qui c'est qu'est un beau ouah ouah? Hein? Hein? Prends bien soin d'Aoko pour moi mon gros toutou! Si tout se passe bien, je repasserait te donner un gros bifteck, va."

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de quitter la scène sans un regard désolé pour la jeune lycéenne maintenant dans les bras de morphée. S'il en avait eu le loisir, il lui aurait au moins offert une couverture pour la couvrir. Bah, ce n'était qu'une raison de plus pour qu'il atteigne son objectif dans les temps.

Le Kid enleva d'un geste fluide son déguisement pour se recouvrir de sa tenue de soirée la plus fameuse.

Ladies and gentlemen... It's Showtime!

* * *

  
L'homme masqué regarda en silence l'écran devant lui. Il secoua la tête en voyant que son jeune rival s'était déjà affranchi de son déguisement d'adjudant... Pas qu'il lui aurait été bien utile s'il s'était retrouvé face à Izumo ou Yukimura, il est vrai. Quel manque de prudence flagrant et flamboyant. Il tourna momentanément les yeux de son masque vers un autre des écrans où le Kid s'était trouvé de passage avant de se pencher sur le clavier devant lui pour changer la vidéo. La douzaine de téléviseurs face à lui grésillèrent momentanément avant de montrer en majorité la salle à manger où se trouvaient les principaux invités du collectionneur sous des angles multiples. Les quatre écrans à sa droite continuèrent d'alterner entre plusieurs corridors avant que l'inconnu ne les fixent sur les lieux où se trouvait le maître de maison.

"Ah, te voilà vieux chacal. Encore entrain de vérifier que ton trésor est toujours sur place, hein?"

En voyant la direction qu'Izumo Makoto prenait pour retourner à la salle à manger, le voleur tout de noir vêtu entra rapidement quelques commandes sur le clavier. Il ajusta l'angle de son chapeau haut de forme avant de disparaître habilement sous sa cape dans l'ombre de la commode non loin. Il ne fit aucun geste pour éteindre la lumière.

Des bruits de pas. Un claquement de porte, suivit d'un déclic. Le roulement d'une mécanique se fit sentir tandis qu'un pan de mur se rétracta pour laisser passer un homme au ventre imposant et au crâne bien dégarni.

"Tiens? La lumière est allumée?" Monsieur Izumo, car s'était bien lui, se tourna rapidement pour inspecter la pièce d'un œil méfiant... Avant de se frapper le front du plat de la main. "Ah mais quel idiot. C'est moi qui ait oublié de l'éteindre en partant tout à l'heure."

Il referma le pan de mur derrière lui en appuyant sa main sur ce qui, à première vue, ressemblait à une affiche énumérant des règles de sécurité quelconques. Sans se soucier plus du contenu de la pièce, il se rendit auprès de la console de vidéo-surveillance. Sa console de vidéo-surveillance secrète... Il ne sembla guère surpris de voir sur les écrans des images de son jardin, ou des vues rapprochés de l'extérieur de son manoir. Quelques clics plus tard, où les écrans lui montrèrent alternativement les nombreux corridors et pièces de sa propriété ainsi que des passages aux infra-rouges qui ressemblaient forts à des égouts, Izumo parut satisfait et quitta la pièce en maugréant et se caressant le bouc. Cette fois-ci il n'oublia pas d'éteindre la lumière.

Un masque blanc, ricanant, apparut de derrière la commode. La lumière ne fut pas rallumée, la brillance des moniteurs étant suffisante pour que le criminel puisse voir ce qu'il avait besoin de voir. Le maître de maison les avait laissés sur des vues du Devil's Heart, le bijou au cœur de sa collection, ainsi que de la pièce où elle se situait et la salle d'étude avoisinante. Des petits points rouges sur chaque carré de couleurs indiquait que le système était entrain d'enregistrer ce qui était filmé furtivement dans ces lieux. L'intrus vérifia sur l'un des écrans libres de ce signe qu'Izumo était bien retourné auprès de ses hôtes avant de quitter la pièce de la même façon que le propriétaire l'avait fait.

Le Kid n'était pas le seul à entrer en action.

* * *

_  
Des fantômes. Voilà tout ce qu'elle voyait maintenant. Des fantômes et lui. Le diable en personne. Apparaissant par intermittence entre deux visages pâles, sans vie ni signification pour elle. Elle se savait déjà morte._

Elle avait eu envie de rire, en voyant le visage grincheux de l'inspecteur. Lui aussi était déjà mort, mais il ne le savait pas... Malgré l'ombre du baron des enfers qui l'avait suivi dans la pièce, malgré ses cris qu'il était là, là dans la pièce, à leur retirer toute once de vie. Cet imbécile et son acolyte qui ne comprenaient rien tandis qu'elle s'étouffait à force de le leur crier... Tandis qu'elle se noyait dans sa terreur. Oui, le baron n'était rien d'autre que le mal absolu. Qui d'autre pourrait inspirer tant de crainte à une morte?

Et voilà qu'elle était de nouveau tirée de la noire nuit où elle s'était réfugiée. Le visage blafard d'un docteur, un autre ignorant, qui s'obstinait à la ramener dans ce monde de couleurs où tout ce qu'elle voyait était le masque ricanant du démon et les flammes rouges sang, comme le sang de son petit ami, la moquant devant ses yeux.

Non, elle s'y refusait. A aucun prix est-ce qu'elle laisserait ses idiots l'entraîner avec eux en enfer.

* * *

  
"Conduit plus vite, Igor! Je refuse de laisser quoique ce soit lui arriver ce soir. Le temps presse!"

"Je fais de mon mieux maîtresse, mais la route est dangereuse à cause du gel. Un accident est le dernier des soucis auxquels vous voulez être confrontée, oh beauté parmi les belles."

"Enfer et damnation. Pourvu que..."

Des mains serrés avec force autour d'un artefact, le piaillement inquiet d'une chauve-souris et le rugissement d'un moteur.  
La sorcière rouge n'était plus très loin.

* * *

  
Enfin, après un dîner qui s'était trouvé des plus ennuyeux et superficiels, malgré la merveilleuse présence de la jeune femme nommée Ran Mouri, Hakuba sentait que l'heure était venue. Il la vérifia sur le cadran de sa rolex, cadeau récent de sa mère pour éviter qu'il n'arrive quoique ce soit à sa montre de poche.

Minuit moins le quart. Bien.

Il mit ses gants, s'assura qu'il avait à portée immédiate un mouchoir adéquat pour contrer les effets d'un somnifère gazeux, et sourit à l'intention du petit détective à ses côtés qui le regardait d'un œil bien méfiant. Saguru Hakuba ne s'en soucia guère. Il s'avait bien qu'entre deux regards noir à son intention, le jeune enfant était tout aussi impatient que lui de faire face à leur criminel préféré.

"Après vous mademoiselle..." Fit-il à l'intention de la charmante Ran Mouri, tout en feignant d'ignorer le coup sec à son mollet. Il s'en souciera plus tard...

Ils étaient enfin dans la pièce où le vol était sensé prendre place.

* * *

_  
Quelle sotte._

Oh, le jeune homme savait bien que cette femme avait ses raisons. Des raisons que la raison ignore!  
"Au baron! Au baron! Au secours, à la folle, plutôt!"  
Elle l'avait griffé dans sa crise...

L'écrivain soupira. Pourvu que la jeune femme s'en sorte. Il avait réussi à dégotter quelques bribes d'informations de la mâchoire serrée de l'inspecteur, et cette affaire du Baron était bien l'un des plus tristes et tordus qu'il ait jamais entendu. S'il avait été à la place de la victime, il doutait qu'il eut gardé sa raison non plus... Pas qu'il y avait forcément besoin de raison pour être un bon écrivain, certes.

"Baron, baron..."

Le jeune homme se leva, ses cheveux en bataille. Il n'avait eu, en rentrant à sa chambre d'hôtel, que la force de froisser le drap de son lit en s'y jetant de tout son long. L'inspecteur lui avait dit d'y retourner et d'y rester si possible jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne entendre son témoignage en personne. L'écrivain avait obéit, amusé par la pensée que l'inspecteur puisse peut-être le soupçonner lui, un simple scribouillard, d'être ce Baron sanguinaire. Maintenant, cependant, un malaise s'était joint à son ennui et sa fatigue. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir l'image de cette femme de sa tête, ses cheveux rouges mettant au défi la brise, ses yeux implorants, ses griffes, ses cris...

Le Baron de la Nuit l'avait visitée la veille, dans la chambre voisine. Elle en était sortit hystérique.

L'écrivain sortit sur le balcon pour prendre l'air. Il commençait à se sentir mal. Sa peau commençait à virer au gris.  
Une silhouette grise venait de disparaître du balcon voisant... Du balcon de la victime. Sans réfléchir, l'écrivain accourut. Il sortit de sa chambre pour passer par le couloir et accéder à la pièce voisine. Il ne s'étonna guère de trouver la porte déverrouillée. Il fut interrompu bien avant...

* * *

  
Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle voyait la salle où se trouvait la collection de monsieur Izumo, et elle était toute aussi impressionnante que la première fois. Étagère sur étagère de pierres précieuses et semi-précieuses, scintillantes de beauté, rivalisaient de couleurs et de brillance pour attirer le regard. Même l'horloge, posée sur une table près de la mezzanine, était couverte d'opulence.

C'était un grand contraste que de voir le propriétaire dans la pièce. Makoto Izumo qui était d'un naturel bruyant, intimidant et autoritaire, devenait tendre comme un agneau et attentionné lorsqu'il portait son attention sur ses trésors. Ran regarda en silence tandis que le maître de maison passait chaque étagère avec un murmure, un frottement de la main sur le verre, parfois une pause langoureuse. Si jamais elle en avait douté avant, maintenant elle savait pour sure que ce monsieur était un collectionneur dévoué; tout comme son assistant, qui regardait lui aussi chaque pierre avec une étincelle dans l'œil et un sourire secret sur les lèvres, tandis qu'il tenait ses mains près du cœur.

Son père, Hakuba et Conan, par contre, ne semblaient guère avoir d'intérêt pour les pierres, tournant immédiatement leurs intentions aux coins de la salle, aux murs, au plafond... N'importe quel endroit où un magicien cambrioleur aurait pu cacher par avance quelconque artifice. Elle aida son père à se relever, après qu'il eut malencontreusement découvert que trop d'alcool n'aide vraiment pas à se relever après avoir regardé en dessous d'une commode. Hakuba et Conan étaient déjà entrain de demander à leur hôtes quelles étaient les mesures de sécurité en place dans la pièce elle-même.

De vrais détectives. Elle croyait voir son Shinichi à l'œuvre. Conan avec ses questions faussement innocentes, son sans-gène; Saguru Hakuba avec son air sérieux, confiant et un brin excité...

Shinichi lui manquait.

* * *

  
_L'inspecteur avala à grosses gorgées les restes de son café. Il frissonna à la fois à cause du froid de la nuit tombée et du goût amer de son breuvage sur sa langue. Il aurait bien laissé couler le liquide dans les égouts, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il allait avoir besoin de caféine dans son système. Resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou, il ouvrit la porte de son véhicule pour se diriger d'un pas las vers l'hôtel. Le ciel, ses étoiles cachés et la lune blafarde, ne semblaient avoir aucune sympathie pour lui ce soir._

C'était des soirs comme ceux-ci où il se trouvait à se poser la question: pourquoi donc continuer?

C'était un métier bien ingrat que le sien. Pas que le métier d'inspecteur n'ait pas ses points positifs, mais apparemment sa détermination dans sa poursuite du fantomatique "Night Baron" lui en avait privé. Peu nombreux étaient les subalternes qui l'accompagnaient de plein gré quand il avait besoin de compagnie dans sa quête. Les rares compagnons qu'il avait eu? Généralement morts ou grièvement blessé. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se trouve face à un individu refusant de l'aider dans leur crainte du dit Baron, et il lui était déjà arrivé de se retrouver devant des imbéciles qui semblaient nier activement l'existence du voleur, et donc la nécessité d'impliquer l'inspecteur dans leurs plans. Mais le pire c'était l'impression qui ne cessait de le hanter lorsqu'il se passait trop de temps entre des enquêtes plus saines... Le sentiment qu'il n'attraperait jamais le cambrioleur, quoiqu'il fasse.

Rah! Il retira d'un coups sec une cigarette de sa poche pour se le planter dans le bec. Pas question qu'il abandonne. Hors de question de laisser ce Baron à la noix le priver du doux plaisir de le mettre derrière les barreaux. Pas tant qu'il avait encore une piste à suivre, des jambes pour le porter, et une mâchoire à serrer.

L'écrivain, voilà où se trouverait sa réponse. Il en était sur.

Il leva la tête pour laisser échapper un nuage de fumée. Le feu dans son âme s'était rallumé, et juste à temps d'ailleurs.  
Aux environs du balcon de chez l'écrivain, l'inspecteur venait d'apercevoir pendant la durée d'une seconde la cape et le masque ricanant de son ennemi.  
  


* * *

  
L'horloge d'argent et d'émeraudes bougea, et d'un petit clic sourd, minuit sonna.  
C'est alors que le premier fantôme ensorcelé apparut.

* * *

  
_Fin de la Cinquième Etoile. (à suivre...)_


End file.
